


Various OC One Shots

by BunnyFair



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Attempted Suicide, DDLG, Depression, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Infertility, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 15:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 25,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20155858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: Some of these are very depressing and possibly triggering but they will be tagged, connected one shots will be one after another





	1. Chrstmas Shopping (OC/Benn, OC/Ace)

Alice hummed happily and kissed Benn's cheek. "I'll be back later. Me and Ace are taking the chance and going shopping."

He nodded and finished eating before lightly kissing her. "Alright, have fun. I won't look when you come in. I want it all to be a surprise Christmas morning."

She smiled and pulled on his coat. "Thank you~. I'll be back in a few. If I take too long I'll pick up some lunch if you make hot chocolate."

He chuckled and rested his cheek on his fist. "Alright, no problem. Now, go on and go shopping. I'll pull down the wrapping paper for you."

She waved and slipped out before heading to the mall. She smiled widely when she spotted Ace and Marco before running over to plow into Marco. He grunted softly and hugged her, rocking on his feet. "Must you do this every time we see each other? One day I'm going to fall over and crack my skull."

She pulled away and hugged Ace before standing in between them and hooking her arms with theirs. "Yeah, whatever. Now, let's get to shopping. As much as I love it when Benn uses the kitchen, I once got our drinks mixed up and forgot what happened that night. Anyway, shopping. What are you getting sissy, Marco?"

He held up a bag and said, "I got her another book series. Hopefully it'll last longer than the last one I gave her."

She nodded and looked at Ace. "What about you?"

Ace scratched his head and said, "Well, I'm not sure yet. She doesn't exactly give hints, ya know."

She ginned and pulled them towards a certain store. "I know what you should get her, Ace. She'll love it for sure."

Marco shook his head and said, "No, she won't. If Ace gets Sera one of those outfits, he's going to be on the couch for at least a month."

Ace looked through a rack and said, "Some of these aren't so bad, really. They don't look like they'd be all that tight or are frilly. I know Sera doesn't like frilly."

Alice grinned and held up a more revealing outfit. "This isn't frilly at all. In fact, there's not much to it at all."

Marco facepalmed and shook his head. "Yeah, you get her that, Alice. Would you prefer to be cremated or buried at your funeral? I should know this for when she kills you."

Alice waved her hand and perked up when she spotted a dark blue outfit. She held up in the mirror and flicked a ribbon dangling. "Oh, Benn would like this."

Marco sighed and plopped back in a chair. "Fine, ignore me. Get Sera one of these outfits and see what happens."

She rolled her eyes at him and threw the outfit at him. "Hold this for me. I want both hands free while I look."

He groaned and muttered under his breath as she looked through the outfits. She grinned widely and threw one at Ace before holding up a pair of wolf ears on her finger. "Sissy would absolutely love this, Ace."

He pulled the outfit off his head and looked at it. "Really? Are you sure?"

She nodded and handed him the ears. "And these match perfectly. You should know how much sissy loves wolves. She lost her last pair of ears at that party last year, so she needs new ones anyway."

He grinned and nodded quickly. "Yeah, she does like wolves and I like being with her so this'll be perfect. We just have to wait for Marco to stop being a bum and move out."

Marco rolled his eyes and said, "I will move out as soon as I get a car which you totaled, remember? Mr. 'Watch what I can do in Marco's car while he's sleeping'. You're lucky you didn't die. How many times did you roll? Five?"

Ace rubbed the back of his arm and muttered, "Six and I went flying through the window cause I didn't buckle up."

Alice sighed and patted his arm. "It's in the past, so drop it, Marco. At least nobody was hurt, so let's finish our shopping trip and go on with our lives."

Marco handed her the dark blue outfit and nodded. "Fine, I'll drop it. Here, this is for Benn, isn't it?"

She took it and smiled. "It's been pretty vanilla lately, so I'm going to spice things up this Christmas. Don't expect to see me before noon."

Ace bought the outfit and ears and asked, "Do you have to tell us about everything, Alice? We honestly don't want to hear about your sex life."

She stuck out her tongue and paid for her outfit. "Yes, I do. You two are practically my brothers, so you get all the juicy unwanted details like sissy. At least I'm getting some. You two are getting cobwebs down there."

They shot her a look and she snickered before they realized they took her bait. She stuffed her hands in the pockets of her borrowed coat and started heading to her car. "Thanks for joining me, guys! Love y'all and merry Christmas!"

They waved and said, "Merry Christmas, crazy bunny!"

She laughed loudly and headed home, plan forming in her mind.


	2. Christmas Morning (Ace/OC)

Ace grinned widely and leaned over Seraphina taking a deep breath to yell before she quickly grabbed his ear and twisted. He whined and she muttered, "You yell in my ear and I rip yours off, got it?"

He nodded slightly and tried to pull away. "Sorry, just excited. It's Christmas morning, Sera! I already got the others up and moving, I was letting you sleep in more so you should get up so now we can open presseeenntttsss."

She glanced up at him and rolled her eyes. "Fine, fine, I'm coming. You damned puppy."

She let go of him and he scooped her up before running downstairs and tossing her on the couch in front of her presents. Marco yawned widely and rubbed his eyes. "Ace, the sun isn't even up yet. Can't we go one year without getting up before the crack of dawn? Just one would be a present for me."

Ace stuck out his tongue and plopped beside Seraphina, hugging her shoulders. "Alright, pineapple, go ahead and open yours. Since you're sooo tired."

Marco flipped him off and started opening the presents. "If yours is another stupid gag gift, I'm going to strangle you."

Ace shifted and pulled Seraphina into his lap, nuzzling her neck. "You won't hurt me with a lady in front of me, would you?"

Seraphina crossed her arms and dug her elbows into his ribs. "Marco might not, but I can still hurt you. I won't even think about it."

Ace groaned and tried to block her elbows with his hands. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'll be good. I was good getting everyone gifts this year."

Marco slowly pulled out the round stuffed animal and raised an eyebrow. "Is this a joke?"

Seraphina blinked as she looked at it and muttered, "What the hell is it?"

Ace grinned and said, "It's a phoenix. See, it's blue and it's even got these cute little rings around the eyes like glasses. It's just short and fat."

Marco rolled his eyes and stuffed all the wrapping paper in a box before standing up. "Thank you, Sera. I'll definitely use yours. Ace, go burn."

Ace stuck out his tongue and punched Marco's arm as he passed to go back to bed. Seraphina ducked when she saw Marco move and Ace whined when Marco punched his head. She rolled her eyes and moved off his lap to grab her presents. "I assume we'll have to wait for Alice to get here before I can open mine."

He rubbed his head and said, "No, she gave me the okay when we went shopping. I think you'll really like your gift from me. Open it last, though. After I open mine."

She waved her hand and leaned back, resting her feet in his lap. "Fine, fine, open them."

He grinned and quickly opened his presents, tearing the paper off quickly. She batted it away as some flew her direction and he grinned, holding up the hat. "Thanks, Sera."

She smiled and said, "Your usual hat is getting old and worn, so I figured you could use a new one. It's not the same, but it's as close as I could get it."

He pulled it on and adjusted the strap before grinning at her. "Reminds me of a cowboy hat." He flexed his muscles and sucked in a breath to puff up his chest, grinning wider.

She shook her head and poked his chest, making him deflate. "Uh huh. Next Halloween you can be a cowboy, though I think you are a much better pirate."

He grinned and hugged her waist, nuzzling her neck. "And you make a very sexy wolf."

She lightly punched his shoulder and turned pink. "Oh shush and let me open my presents. I still plan on going back to bed after this."

He chuckled and let her go, leaning back. She smiled and turned pink before opening the presents. She eyed the one from Ace closely and glanced at him. "I'm worried if you and Alice got this together."

He pouted and rested his chin on her shoulder. "It's not that bad. Alice was looking in way worse area than I was."

She poked his nose and said, "That doesn't comfort me, Ace."

He rolled his eyes and squeezed her waist. "Please open it. And then we can go back to bed together."

She nodded and opened it before turning bright pink at the sexy outfit. A pair of wolf ears sat on top of the outfit, the fur matching the fur outlining the outfit. He hummed softly and kissed her neck. "What do you think? Did I do good?"

She shifted and hugged his neck, lightly kissing him. "I'll give a five second head start to start running before I kill you."

He gulped and quickly pulled away before darting off. She huffed and tapped her foot before running after him. Marco poked his head out and shut the door before shaking his head when he saw the outfit. "I told the idiot not to do it. Those two never listen to reason. Oh well, I'm going back to bed while lovebirds kill each other."

He trudged back to bed and plopped back on his bed. He unconsciously hugged his little phoenix closer and easily dozed off, ignoring Ace's screams from outside. He warned him not to get the outfit.


	3. Tsundere OC/Ace

Ace grinned widely and eyed Pops' chair, specifically Akira reading on the arm of Pops' chair. He snickered happily and creeped over, preparing himself to jump. He did a small booty wiggle and jumped up, tackling into Akira and knocking them both to the ground.

She yelped and dropped her book as he began nuzzling her neck, grinning widely. He peppered her slowly growing red face with light kisses and snickered happily. Her ears turned bright red and she promptly swung her fist into his stomach, making him grunt and fall over beside her.

She quickly sat up and gathered her book, quickly storming off inside the ship with smoke coming out of her ears. Ace sat up and rubbed his stomach, frowning at the bruise already forming. Pops shook his head at Ace and rested his cheek in his hand.

Ace pouted and whined when Thatch punched the back of his head. Ace rubbed the spot and looked up at him, asking, "What was that for, ya jerk?"

Thatch rolled his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest. "That was a stupid ass move. You should know by now she hates public affection like that."

Ace huffed and said, "She was just looking so, I dunno, down? I wanted to cheer her up."

Thatch sighed and rubbed his temples. Honestly, how dense could the firebug be? Marco shook his head and said, "He's very dense, Thatch. You seriously messed up, Ace."

Ace crossed his arms and asked, "Whatdya mean, ya guys? What did I do to deserve the silent treatment?"

Thatch sighed deeper and Marco patted his arm. "I got this one. You go check on Akira."

Thatch nodded and waved his hand as he headed inside. "Good luck, firebug. You'll need it."

Ace pouted and Marco plopped across from Ace, sitting cross-legged. "Alright, idiot, story time and if you fall asleep I'm gonna whack you one."

Ace nodded and focused on Marco as he explained why Akira was so testy.

~Itty bitty time skip~

Ace shifted the bag of rock candy in his arm and took a deep breath, knocking on Akira's door. She glanced up from her face smooshed into the pillow and grumbled, "Go away."

Ace peeked in cautiously and mumbled, "Hey, I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to piss ya off. I didn't realize you were so testy cause you aren't used to physical affection. I got you some rock candy. Yuki said -"

He blinked as the bag suddenly disappeared from his hand and a small breeze brushed against him. Akira settled back into her cocoon and began munching on a stick of rock candy. She eyed him closely and mumbled, "You can leave now."

Ace rubbed the back of his head and sat down beside Akira on the floor, pouting at her as he rested his chin on the bed. He smiled slightly as she visibly relaxed some and mumbled, "I am sorry, Akira."

She sighed softly and mumbled, "Don't start bugging me with apologies, you puppy. I get it, you're sorry. Just no more glomping, alright? I get enough of it with Yuki."

He nodded and mumbled, "Alright, no more jumping ya, got it. Anything else I should avoid?"

She turned bright pink and pressed her face somewhat into her pillow. She mumbled softly and he leaned closer, trying to hear her better. He faintly caught the end of her sentence, "...kissing stuff, it's stupid and gross."

He chuckled softly and nodded. "Alright, I'll stop with the kissing too. At least, in public."

She huffed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Just, get in here and get the damned cuddling out."

He grinned widely and his imaginary tail started wagging rapidly as he climbed into her cocoon. He held her waist and nuzzled her neck, humming happily. She turned red again and tried to ignore him as she munched on her rock candy. He eventually stopped his nuzzling and she glanced over before rolling her eyes as he snored softly. She huffed and muttered, "Stupid firebug," as she pressed more into him.


	4. Breaking Ace out of Impel Down (Ace/OC)

Yuki quietly creeped through Impel Down, having safely made it through the upper levels and finally reached the bottom level. She ignored the eyes watching her and noticed a lack of security cameras in the halls. The other floors were more heavily guarded, giving her a harder time to sneak through without getting caught.

She looked in various cells and spotted Ace, quickly darting over to his cell. He glanced up and sucked in a breath when he saw her instead of Garp or a guard. He swallowed thickly and mumbled, "What are you doing here? Akira's gonna flip if she finds out you're here too."

Yuki waved her hand and mumbled, "Shut up. I came to save your stupid ass."

He let his head hang down and mumbled, "Just let me die. I don't deserve to live. The blood of a criminal runs through me. I shouldn't be allowed to live another day."

She glared and pulled out her lockpick before opening the cell door, her boots clicking as she walked over to him. She swung her foot back and kicked against his head. She glared at him and gripped a handful of greasy hair, forcing him to look up at her.

He glared up at her as blood poured from the wound from her kick. She smirked and mumbled, "There's the fire. Now, hold still. It's going to hurt a bit. Actually, it's going to hurt a lot."

She pressed one hand to his forehead and her other to his abs before focusing. He gasped audibly as he began healing and cried out in pain; his nerves feeling like they were on fire, even though he himself was made of fire. She clenched her eyes shut as she focused on healing him and collapsed against him when she finished.

She pressed her fingers against his chest and panted softly as his heartbeat pounded strongly. She smiled weakly and quickly moved to the side to throw up blood; a horrible side effect of her powers. He stared at her wide-eyed and mumbled, "What did you do?"

She gripped her stomach tightly and coughed up the last bit, smiling tightly at him. "I healed you, dumbass. This is why I'm not allowed to use my devil fruit powers," she motioned to the blood on the floor. "I absorb all the injuries and then expel them. Not really worth it for minor injuries, but you're gonna get my ass and yours out of here. Of course, after we start a riot."

She forced herself up and he stared at her in shock as she uncuffed his hands, slowly lowering his stiff arms. He slowly rolled his shoulders and lit his fingers aflame, finally free from the seastone. He slowly stood and groaned softly, stretching out his stiff limbs. He gently picked her up and set her on his back.

She loosely gripped his shoulders and held out her lockpick, mumbling, "Unlock Crocodile first. He owes me a favor from back in Alabasta. He'll help us get out."

He held her up with one hand and mumbled, "Alright, are you sure you'll be okay, though?"

She gave a shaky thumbs up and mumbled, "Don't worry about me. You've got very nice back muscles, by the way. I see why sissy likes you so much. You're comfortable."

He chuckled softly and mumbled, "Good to know. Now, let's get out of here."

~Time Skip~

Akira had paced a dent into the wood as she waited for Yuki to return. Without any of them knowing, Yuki had taken off. Where, they had no clue. Marco had flown out, but he didn't see a thing. The entire ship had grown tense and Akira simply clutched her sister's vivre card in her palm, making sure the ship was going in the same direction.

Marco circled around the ship, keeping both eyes open as he looked around the ocean. Spotting a small dot on the horizon, he narrowed his eyes and flew towards it. His eyes widened as he recognized the two unconscious bodies and dived down, scooping each one in his talons.

He carried them back to the ship and shifted into his half-phoenix form. He hovered above the deck and called over the nurses. Several nurses scrambled over and pushed over a pair of gurneys for Ace and Yuki.

Marco set them down and fully changed into his human form before catching Akira as she lunged at them. He wrapped his arms around her and mumbled, "Shh, shh, they're injured. Let the nurses take care of them first."

Akira let out a choked out sob as the nurses quickly pushed the gurneys into the infirmary and gripped his arm tightly, forming bruises on his arm. He held her close and mumbled, "Breathe, just breathe. You can go see them in a few minutes. They only had minor injuries."

Akira tightened her grip and shakily mumbled, "They're alive. They're going to be okay. They're going to be okay."

Marco nodded and looked up when Pops held out his hand to Akira. Akira sniffled softly and Marco let her go so she could climb up in Pops' lap. Pops hugged her close and gently rubbed her back. "They're okay, my daughter. They're home now."

She nodded and gripped his coat tightly before pressing her face into it to muffle her sobs. He held her close and Marco stood in front of the infirmary door, his arms crossed across his chest like a statue. Izo walked over to him and softly said, "You were worried about them, too. We all were."

Marco nodded and mumbled, "They're home now, that's all that matters."

Izo smiled softly and gently squeezed his shoulder before looking over at Akira. "Our tsun-tsun is going to act pissed when they wake up."

Marco chuckled softly and mumbled, "Of course she is. That's how she shows she cares."

Izo smiled and nodded. Akira was going to act pissed when Yuki and Ace would wake up, then she would cry in the privacy of her room, and cuddle Ace when he joined her in their room. After a bit of beating him up for scaring the shit out of her. Same went for Yuki, though.

Akira crossed her arms as she sat in the provided chair in the infirmary. A nurse offered her a glass of water and mumbled, "They'll awake when they're ready. They're physically healed, yes, but their mental states must be damaged from whatever they saw in that place."

Akira took it and mumbled, "Thanks. I don't want to think of what happened in that place. Yuki had to use her powers. On Ace, no doubt. His vivre card stop shrinking, but hers started burning when his stopped. I was scared."

The nurse hugged her shoulders and mumbled, "I understand. You were worried about him, I know. And then Yuki disappeared and all we knew was that her vivre card pointed in the same direction as Ace's. Then 

Marco finds them adrift in a rowboat and they're both injured. In your state, though, it's best to not worry too much."

Akira nodded slightly and loosely hugged her stomach as she sipped some water. The nurse quietly slipped out and Akira moved closer to sit between the two beds. She set the glass down and squeezed their hands tightly.

She gripped Ace's hand tightly and shifted to rest his hand over her stomach. She pressed her forehead against his elbow and shakily mumbled, "I'm pregnant, you idiot. I'm pregnant and you almost made me have to raise him or her alone. I was going to give the name Rouge if it was a girl. For your mother, you idiot."

She jumped when he groaned out and heard him faintly mutter, "I-I'm sorry, Akira. I love you. I don't want to die anymore."

She launched herself onto him and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, practically squeezing the life out of him. She pressed her face into his shoulder and he gripped her waist, gently squeezing. She sobbed softly and he held her close to him, taking small short breaths.

He slowly rubbed her back to calm her down and mumbled, "Thank you. Thank you for loving me so much to name our child after my mother."

She sobbed and began punching against his back, making him grunt at each swing of her fist. He took her bout of punishment and continued rubbing her back and neck. She eventually stopped and slowly sunk down in his lap, clinging to his shoulders. "Don't you ever fucking do that again, you idiot."

He nodded and held her close. "I won't. I promise, I won't. No more chasing after Teach alone. I'm not going to fight without my family."

She nodded slightly and sniffled softly, pressing her face into his chest. He smiled softly and slowly laid back, wincing as he felt the pain from her punches. He was hapy he was still alive, though. A part of him was excited to be having a child with her, but he kept that part hidden until it was a better time to let it out.


	5. Smoker x Inomniac OC

Smoker yawned widely and stretched out his arm, feeling the spot beside him. He sighed softly as he sat up and shook his head when he saw a faint glow coming from the living room. He ran a hand through his hair and stood, shuffling towards the light.

He pushed open the bedroom door and eyed Alice sitting on the couch, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders and her laptop perched on her knees. He shook his head as he heard the music from her earbuds and carefully moved into her line of vision. She glanced up and lightly twitched before pulling out an earbud.

He sighed softly and sat beside her, looking over the blank document on her screen. "Just because you have a writers' block doesn't mean you should be up so late. I have work in a few hours and would quite enjoy spending some time asleep with my girlfriend in bed with me."

She rubbed her eyes tiredly and reached for her empty cup, frowning when nothing came out as she tilted it to her lips. Setting it back down beside the empty chip bags and candy wrappers, she mumbled, "I'm not that tired. And, besides, I slept earlier. I'm fine, Smoker."

He sighed softly and pulled the computer from her lap, ignoring her reach for it. He turned it off and mumbled, "No, you need sleep now. Your eyes are turning red from staring at this screen all night and drinking a bunch of sodas aren't good for you anyway."

She softly whined and reached for her computer before slumping as he scooped her up. "It's bed time now, Alice. I'm not waiting for you anymore."

She pressed her face against his arm and mumbled, "I need to write, Smokey. I've been so stumped lately."

He nodded and laid down, tucking her close to his chest. "Well, let's get some sleep. I can take a day off tomorrow, so we can spend the day together, alright?"

She nodded sleepily and mumbled, "That sounds nice."

He squeezed her hip and grumbled, "Just don't think I'll be doing this often."

She smiled in her sleep and hummed softly, nuzzling closer. He rolled his eyes and relaxed back, dozing off into his usual light sleep.


	6. Ballroom Blitz (Smoker/OC)

Smoker grumbled softly and crossed his arms, feeling the white button down tug some. He shifted and sat stiffly, looking out on the dancefloor as Alice danced with Seraphina. Tashigi stiffly moved with the two and he rolled his eyes, biting through a grape.

  
The marines were having their annual ball and once again he was stuffed in an uncomfortable suit. He munched on another grape and took a deep breath, glancing up when Alice walked over to him, her black and gray dress twirling around her legs as she swayed.

  
She smiled and grabbed his hand before he could grab another grape. "Come on, Smokey. You promised to dance with me."

  
He rolled his eyes and stated, "I promised one day, which I already gave. And let poor Tashigi go, the poor girl's about ready to faint."

  
She pouted and perched in his lap, loosely hugging his neck. "You're both too stiff. Look, everyone else is having fun. At least, the ones up and moving are. Just, come on and join me, Smokey. Pretty please? I'll give you a back massage later~."

  
He rolled his eyes and nudged her off so he could stand. "Only because I need one and you'd keep bugging me anyway."

  
She giggled and pulled him into a slow dance. She rolled her eyes when she recognized the look in his wandering eyes and tugged on the end of his slicked back hair. "Hey, down here hun. Girlfriend is down here and demanding attention. Nothing is gonna happen with all the major marines here. The only one stupid enough to try is Strawhat and he's nowhere near here. So, relax and pay attention to your cute girlfriend."

He sighed and gently squeezed her waist. "It's not safe to have all of us here at the same time. All it takes is a well-planned attack and we're all done for."

  
She rolled her eyes and squeezed his shoulder. "Stop that talk. This is pleasure time, not attack time. And Tashigi's stiff because I patted her down earlier for any weapons. This is an unarmed event, besides with all you Devil Fruit users it'll be fine."

  
He grumbled softly, but didn't respond because (for once) she was right. He held her waist and focused on her, swaying them slowly. She smiled softly and leaned up to kiss his cheek. He turned light pink and gently squeezed her waist.

  
Seraphina waved Tashigi to go sit and helped herself to some drink, leaning back. Ace grinned and hopped over to her, his shirt already unbuttoned half way and his jacket and tie missing. She rolled her eyes and munched on a chip.

  
He grinned at her and said, "This is fun. I thought you said this was boring."

  
She rolled her eyes and leaned back. "It's not that much fun. It's just your first time to one. Now, chill, you do anything stupid and I'll kill you myself."

  
He nodded rapidly and drank a glass of wine, making a face. "This stuff isn't the best, though. It's not very strong, either. Anyway, come on, let's dance. There aren't all that many other girls here and I really don't want to try dancing with Alice; Vice Admiral Smoker's been glaring at any other guy that comes close to her."

  
She snickered softly and ate a few more chips. "Smoker ain't gonna let anyone touch her; neither will Kizaru. You do know he's her father, right?"

  
Ace choked on his drink and gaped at her. He caught his breath and they paused at a loud crash. The music screeched to a stop and Kizaru looked up when the lights went out. He held up his finger and lit the tip. "Looks like we've got company~."

  
Aokiji rubbed his eye and pushed up the eye mask. "Is it finally party time?"

  
Akainu stood and grumbled, "Pests should be disposed of as soon as possible."

  
A small yellow streak of light moved to the music stand and selected a song. Alice looked up as the fighting started and pressed play. The speakers vibrated and out of them came the words:

  
Are you ready Steve? Uh-huh

  
Andy? Yeah

  
Mick? Okay

  
Alright fellas, let's go!

  
Everyone paused and Alice yelled, "What? It's a good song! Keep fighting!"

  
Smoker rolled his eyes and knocked out one idiot. Ace grinned widely and summoned flames to his hands. Seraphina snickered and let ice creep along her fingers in makeshift gloves, punching a few nearby idiots.

  
Oh, I see a man at the back as a matter of fact

  
His eyes are as red as the sun

  
And the girl in the corner, let no one ignore her

  
Cause she thinks she's the passionate one

  
Akainu's eyes glowed bright red and he ruthlessly punched several, letting magma drip onto them. Tashigi held a broken chair leg in her hands like a sword and swung it, knocking several out. Alice grinned and danced along, kicking out whenever an idiot made it on stage

.  
Oh yeah! It was like lightning

  
Everybody was fighting

  
And the music was soothing

  
And they all started grooving

  
Kizaru teleported over to Alice and pulled her into a dance, holding her up as he stepped off the stage, walking on top of several heads. She giggled and clung to him as he twirled her around. He smiled at her and gently squeezed her hand.

  
Yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah-yeah

  
And the man in the back said everyone attack

  
And it turned into a ballroom blitz

  
And the girl in the corner said boy I want to warn you

  
It'll turn into a ballroom blitz

  
Ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz

  
Sengoku stood and yelled, "No holding back! Everyone attack!"

  
Tsuyo stood and chuckled softly. "I warned you, Sengoku. As the song is stating, it's turned into a ballroom blitz."

  
Sengoku sighed and nodded. "You were right."

  
Tsuyo smirked and asked, "Aren't I always?"

  
And the man in the back is ready to crack

  
As he raises his hands to the sky

  
And the girl in corner is everyone's woman

  
She could kill you with a wink of her eye  


Aokiji yawned and pressed his hand to the wall, letting the ice creep around from his hand. He covered the walls in ice and the moonlight shined through. Hina focused on several idiots and trapped them in her birdcage, sending Smoker a wink.  


Alice huffed and teleported over, sending a swift kick to Hina's side before teleporting away. She appeared next to Smoker and twirled around, swiftly kicking one idiot in the head as he charged towards Smoker with a sword in hand. She kicked the sword over to Tashigi and Tashigi grabbed it, nodding in thanks.  


The fighting continued and quickly ended before the song itself could end. Smoker pulled a cigar out of his pocket and lit it, breathing in a lungful. Alice stood beside him and pouted at a cut in her dress. "Oh, boo, my dress didn't make it."  


Smoker breathed out the toxic smoke and leaned back, mumbling, "As if it would've made it in one piece later on."  


She raised an eyebrow and Kizaru summoned a few light orbs to light up the room. Alice looked around and whistled softly. "Oh, a bottle of wine made it. That's mine now."  


Smoker rolled his eyes as she grabbed it and glanced at Tashigi as she walked over to him, her temporary sword in hand. She cleared her throat and asked, "May I say something, sir?"  


He rolled his eyes and said, "Go ahead, Tashigi."  


She nodded and stated, "As Alice would like to hear me say, this was certainly a ballroom blitz, sir. It was oddly enjoyable."  


He chuckled softly and nodded. "Yeah it was. As much as it pains me to agree."


	7. Gift for Sabo (Saboo/OC)

Sabo carefully stood in a chair and looked at the top of the kitchen cabinets. He softly huffed when he didn't see it and scratched the top of his head. His poor hat had gone missing and he couldn't find it anywhere. He had searched his entire bedroom, asked everyone he came into contact with, and still nothing! His poor, beloved hat had disappeared!

He slumped and jumped off the chair, landing on his feet. He sat back in the chair and huffed, crossing his arms. Koala wandered in and raised an eyebrow at him. "What's wrong, Sabo? Where's your hat?"

He sighed and crossed his arms on the counter, resting his chin on his arms. "That's the problem, it's gone missing. I've asked Hack, Inazuma, Iva, and even Dragon! No one's seen it."

She sipped her glass of water and patted his shoulder as they slumped. "I'm sure they're looking for it. Have you asked Seraphina yet?"

He glanced up and shook his head. "She's been busy patching up clothes; I didn't want to bother her. I'll ask her when it's time for lunch."

She smiled and pointed at the clock. "It's past noon and even I haven't seen her come out for lunch. How about you fix her a sandwich and take it to her? It'll give you an excuse to ask her if she's seen your hat and she'll eat."

He nodded and hopped up, sliding the chair back into place. He grabbed the items needed and smiled at Koala. "Mind keeping an eye out for it?"

She giggled softly and nodded. "Of course not. I'd hate to see you have to get a different hat."

He ruffled his hair some and mumbled, "Feels weird without it."

She smiled and slipped out, leaving him to fix two sandwiches, one for himself and one for Seraphina. He smiled slightly and set them on a plate, heading to the sewing room. Seraphina, his absolutely wonderful girlfriend, worked in there in her free time to patch clothes and even make new clothing when they needed it or it was requested.

He lightly knocked on the door and bumped it open enough to poke his head in. Seraphina looked up and pulled the needle from between her lips; a pair of pants on the table in front of her. She stretched back against the chair and softly groaned.

He smiled and stepped in, setting the plate on a clear spot near her. "Busy day?"

She nodded and set the needle down, holding up her clipboard. "I'm almost done with all the patchwork, finally. Did I miss lunch?"

He nodded and chuckled softly when her stomach growled. He held out a sandwich. "Yeah, you did. You wouldn't happened to have seen my hat, would you?"

She took a bite and held up a finger, pushing away on her stool to glide over to a table with finished clothes and a neatly wrapped box sat. She grabbed the box and slid back over, her cheeks turning light pink as she held it out. "I wanted to surprise you."

He smiled and took it, kissing her cheek. "Thank you for fixing it. I didn't think it had any holes in it, though."

She shifted slightly and took a big bite out of her sandwich to avoid answering, her cheeks blossoming pink.

He chuckled softly and easily opened the wrapping paper, pulling the top off the box. He lifted the hat up and blinked as he felt the new fabric. He carefully looked over it and noticed the blue ribbon was brighter and the color was slightly off.

He blinked and asked, "Did you make me a new hat?"

She shifted slightly and nodded, finishing off her sandwich. "Yours was ready to fall off and with your devil fruit, I made it with fireproof material. I thought you would like it."

His cheeks darkened and he smiled widely. "I love it! It looks almost identical to my old one. You did wonderful work Sera."

She smiled shyly and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, glancing up at him before jumping. "Sabo! Your hat's on fire!"

He looked down at it and quickly fanned it out, grinning sheepishly. She got up quickly and looked over the top of the hat. She sighed in relief and he smiled, mumbling, "Looks like it's perfect."

She smiled slightly and lightly kissed him. "I'm glad you like it. Happy birthday, Sabo."


	8. Kidd needs help (Kidd/OC)

Alice chewed on her lip as she listened to the fighting on deck and eyed the door closely. Kidd had told her that she wasn't allowed outside during fights, but she wanted to make sure no one got hurt. Of course, there was always the usual injuries, but Kidd fought recklessly.

She groaned and ran her fingers through her hair, heading to the door quickly. She took a deep breath to steel herself and stepped out, looking around. She frowned when she didn't see metal flying and rested a hand over her necklace, frowning deeper when she didn't feel it tug from Kidd's powers.

Looking around, her expression darkened when she saw Kidd pinned to the deck, several swords and guns aimed at him. She growled lowly and slowly walked towards him, picking up a pair of swords. Seraphina shifted when she saw Alice slowly walking towards Kidd and darted to Killer, pulling him inside the ship.

He frowned and asked, "What's wrong? Are you injured?"

She shook her head and peeked out the door. "Alice is pissed, her mate has been taken down and she's going for revenge."

Killer squeezed her waist and muttered, "This'll be interesting then."

The attacking men smirked and one tried to grab her before she easily sliced his hand off. She twisted as some charged her and sliced their heads off, letting them drop around her. She walked over them and Kidd growled at her. "Get out of here, Alice! Don't worry about me!"

She glared at him and raised the swords. "If these bastards want a fight, they can fight me. The captain's girl should be an adequate fight for them."

The men glared at her and charged, either shooting or swinging. She growled and somehow began blocking the bullets while fighting off the others. Kidd watched in awe, having never seen Alice fight before.

Once she had finished, she dropped her swords and dropped to her knees beside Kidd, pulling his head into her lap. She nuzzled his hair and stroked his cheek, mumbling, "Are you okay?"

He chuckled and sat up, leaning on his hands. "Yeah, I'm fine. What the hell was that? You've never fought before and then you come out kicking ass like that."

She gently stroked his neck and mumbled, "My mate was in harm's way. Mates help each other during fights when they get injured. You were in danger and I saved you."

He pulled her into his lap and looked around at the carnage. "Well, bunny, you sure did do a good job protecting me."

She nuzzled under his chin and mumbled, "You're welcome, Kidd."

He chuckled softly and slowly stood up with her in his arms. "Now, let's get this cleaned up and then you can take a bath."

She nodded and relaxed against him as the others began dumping the bodies.


	9. Background Noise (Kidd/OC)

Kidd grumbled softly and glared at the object in front of him. He attracted a wrench into his good hand and twisted a bolt before ducking when it suddenly flew off, bouncing around the room. He growled and moved to fling it off the workbench before the door slowly opened, creaking on its' hinges.

He paused and made a mental note to grease them later as Alice poked her head in the room. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, asking, "What is it?"

Alice smiled and held up a sandwich. "Thought you might be hungry. And, could use a break."

Kidd nodded slightly and pushed away from the table. "Yeah, I can. What's that book?

She tossed it on the half broken couch and sat in his lap. "Just something I've been meaning to read. Come on, let's enjoy our lunch. I made it myself."

He nodded and took his sandwich before eating it, carefully holding her hip with his metal hand. She smiled softly and kissed a scar on his neck, making his cheeks turn light red. She giggled softly and ignored his low grumble and weak glare.

He finished his sandwich and gently nudged her off his lap. "Go read your book. I got work to do."

She lightly kissed his shoulder and moved over to sit on the couch, yelping when he swatted her behind with his good hand. She shot him a look and he smirked, scooting closer to the table to continue his work. She rolled her eyes and sat down, picking up her book.

He continued working and paused when he heard soft humming. He straightened up and a few floating bolts dropped onto the table, making Alice jump in her spot and the humming stopped. He glanced back at her and she waved slightly.

She smiled sheepishly and mumbled, "Sorry if I bothered you. I'll stop humming."

He focused back on the object in front of him and grumbled, "No, keep going. I liked it."

She giggled softly and mumbled, "Alright, Kidd," before continuing her humming as she read her book. He relaxed some and noticed it was easier it work. He'd have to make her stay in here more often when he's working.


	10. Bad Day (Kidd/OC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> post apocalyptic au

Alice softly grunted as her bike came to a halting stop and winced as she slammed into the handlebar. She swung her leg over and stood, grumbling under her breath as she began walking her bike back to the garage. Her day had been a long, tedious, and particularly miserable one.

It started off relatively normal, Killer woke her up for an early shower so she could avoid bothering with the privacy curtain. Well, the water ran out while she was still soaped up, leading to her having to towel off and then listening to Kidd yelling about having run out. She attempted to cook a bit of breakfast, but the heat crystal finally gave in and shattered, causing a minor fire. It was easily put out (thanks to the metal wall), but once again Kidd threw a royal bitchfest.

Alice then decided to get an early start on her scavenging, which usually would've been fine and dandy. All the other nearby groups would still be sleeping, so she had the first pickings of their traps. Well, all their traps had obviously been tampered with, so she had to stuff those in her bag for Kidd to fix later on.

Continuing on, she searched for miles for any new crystals or usable items, only to discover she had left before packing her usual light lunch. Since she hadn't even found a single can of food, she ignored her stomach to continue searching. Of course, without any luck.

She decided to return home at that point and, as her current luck had been going, ran into another group. They were a particularly horrible group and Alice had to give up most of the equipment on her person to be able to continue home without any trouble. So, she continued home until the crystals powering her bike decided to die on her.

Thus, leading up to her current situation of walking her bike back to the repurposed garage that she called home. She coughed as she some sand blew into her face and squinted, hoping her eyelashes could help block some of it from getting in her eyes. She softly groaned and eventually dumped the bike, trudging back home.

~~~~~

Back at the garage, Killer flipped through a book boredly. He'd already read through it several times, but he was out of fresh reading material. He softly sighed and set it back on his shelf, jolting slightly as the front door slammed open. He looked over and softly sighed as Alice slammed the door shut, violently locking it.

He raised an eyebrow and softly sighed as she stomped upstairs. "Please don't stomp! Kidd's working on a delicate project!"

She paused mid way up the stair case and turned, her eyes burning red from the sand that flew into them. She glared and hissed, "Eustass can kiss my damn ass! I am fucking tired as hell, covered in sand, my piece of shit bike is dead out there, I didn't find shit, I had to give up over half my shit so I wouldn't be killed or raped, and I am not in the mood for his bullshit right now."

Killer nodded slightly and she continued up, stomping and leaving a heavy trail of sand. She grumbled and Kidd pushed a door open, poking his head out. He nudged his goggles up and grabbed her arm, earning an angry hiss from her.

He rolled his eyes and said, "Oh, shut it. I got a surprise for you, so eyes close."

She rolled her eyes and closed them. "Fine, but make it fast. I want out these clothes."

He guided her in and closed the door behind her. "It'll be worth it and I'll help you with those in a minute."

She sighed and let her shoulders drop, shifting slightly as he let go of her to fiddle with something. She tilted her head as several lights danced behind her eyelids and felt his arms loosely hug her waist from behind.

He rested his chin on her shoulder and breathed, "Open your eyes."

She slowly opened her eyes and blinked slowly as he straightened up. A bundle of fresh crystals were carefully positioned on a post, dimmed from consistent use but white crystals (which simply acted as a basic light source) brightened them to cast different lights across the room.

Green and brown covered the walls, mimicking trees. Dark blue with small white lights twinkled off the ceiling, mimicking the once pure night sky. She slowly stepped forward and even slower turned to look at the entire room.

Kidd shifted and watched as the telltale signs of crying grew on her face. "I know it's not perfect, but Killer told me what he gathered from books. You like it, right?"

Alice nodded rapidly and rubbed her cheeks as tears slipped out. She grabbed the front of his surprisingly not greasy shirt and pulled him to her into a tight hug. He hugged her close and rubbed her back.

She sniffled softly and shakily mumbled, "I-I love it. It's be-beautiful."

He smiled slightly and mumbled, "These crystals aren't worth use anymore, so I think it's okay if we keep this room like this." She nodded and reached up to tug him into a kiss. He slowly kissed her back and she gripped his shoulders. He pulled back slightly and held up a small band of twisted metal. "I know it doesn't really mean anything anymore, but be my wife. Marry me."

She smiled slightly and nodded rapidly. "Of course. Are you sure that things safe to wear, though?"

He snorted and mumbled, "Heat sanitized it, it's safe. Here, make sure it fits. Left ring finger, right?"

She giggled softly and nodded. She'd read enough of those romance novels to know which finger it went on. She held up her hand and he carefully slid it on her finger, both of them smiling as it fit perfectly.

She smiled softly and hugged his neck, pulling him into a kiss. He hugged her waist and lifted her up slightly, returning the kiss. He pulled back slightly when he felt a tear press against his cheek. He sat back on the floor and pulled her down with him, cupping her cheeks in his rough hands.

He wiped away her tears and mumbled, "Stop that. I don't like seeing you like this. Perk up, alright? You're the perky one around here."

She nodded and forced a smile. "Uh huh. Someone's gotta be. I love you, Eustass."

He kissed her forehead and mumbled, "I love you, Alice."

She smiled softly and tucked into his chest. He held her close and leaned back, staring at the 'scenery'. He rubbed her arm and glanced down when she grew oddly still, sighing softly at her sleeping face. He tucked her close and let himself relax for once. It was a good way to end her miserable day.


	11. Idiot Tulip Part 1

Killer sat next to Kidd's bed, eyeing his captain closely. Kidd was propped up against the headboard, part of his chest, around his left eye, and the remaining stub of his left arm where bandaged tightly. Kidd had his eyes closed, almost looking asleep if it weren't for the repeated movement of lifting his bottle of booze to his lips before tipping it back.

Killer leaned back against his chair, softly wincing from his own injuries, saying, "We have to tell them."

Kidd set down his bottle and grumbled, "You know how they'll react."

Killer gave him a serious look and mumbled, "It'll be worse if they find out on their own."

Kidd let his head bop against the headboard and let out groan. He lolled his head to the side and gave Killer an almost pathetic look. Killer sighed and stood up, sliding his mask back into place. Kidd glanced at him and mumbled, "Don't call them. That's an order, Killer."

Killer shot him a look and mumbled, "Fine, but I'm pointing at you when they find out."

Kidd lazily flipped him off and settled back against the pillows. He just hoped word wouldn't spread far enough to reach them.

~A few months later~

~Elsewhere~

Yuki stretched her arms out and groaned softly, making a face at the sweat making her clothes to stick to her. "Can we go to the hot springs again? I'm super sticky and gross feeling, sissy."

Akira sighed softly and set her weapons away. "Fine, fine, let's go. This is the last time this week, though. We've already been twice."

Yuki did a small happy dance and darted over towards their small shack. They had been training a few months, about six to be exact, and both had gotten quite a bit stronger. Akira hadn't quite mastered her own set of scythe blades, but had created her own style of fighting while Yuki had learned to fight with a sea prism stone chain. Surprisingly, Yuki could even catch Akira off guard with it on occasion and wrap it around one of her blades.

Akira stretched some and gave a loud groan at her tense muscles. She could use a break and the island they trained on had a natural hot springs, which attracted quite a bit of tourists. This often made training a bit hard, since they didn't want to risk taking it too far and hurting someone that had wandered towards their beach searching for some peace.

Yuki jogged back to Akira, her chain missing from its' spot around her waist, panting softly. Akira rolled her eyes and asked, "Tired from that bit of running? Tomorrow, let's do some laps around the island instead of the usual work out."

The two started walking towards the hot springs and Yuki nodded, saying, "That'll work. And then we can rest a bit, right?"

Akira nodded and looped her arms behind her head. "Sure, we can rest a bit. After I chase your behind around the island to make sure you run."

Yuki rolled her eyes and said "You're just so mean to me. Anyway, let's just get in there and claim our pool."

Akira rolled her eyes and the pair headed inside. The girl at the desk, Hana, simply waved them back. "Got some new travelers in today. Let me know if you hear any juicy gossip."

Yuki smiled and chirped, "We will. Thanks, Hana."

Hana nodded and they changed into the towels before walking towards the back corner pool. They slipped in the water and Yuki sighed happily, looking around at the new travelers. Their pool (as they rightfully dubbed it) was in the far left corner, but all the voices echoed right back to them. Occasionally, they would hear some good rumors, but most of them were simply gossip.

Akira relaxed back against the edge and hummed softly, relaxing her muscles. Yuki pressed her chest against the opposite side and listened closely, closing her eyes. Nothing new, until she heard a certain name pop up, "...Eustass 'Captain' Kidd...."

Yuki nearly jumped out of the water and launched herself at the group that were talking amongst themselves. "What was that about Eustass?"

The girls jumped and one asked, "Didn't you hear? Eustass Kidd and his first mate were caught up in an explosion. Apparently, Eustass had to get his arm amputated, but his first mate is mostly uninjured."

Yuki blinked slowly and smiled overly sweet before standing. "Thank you for that bit of information. Here, go visit the spa when you finish." Yuki handed the girls a wad of cash and made her way back to Akira.

Her smiled dropped and Akira asked, "What did the idiot do now?"

Yuki crossed her arms and jutted her hip out. Her voice darkened and she simply said, "Get Hana and get the boat ready. We leave now."

Yuki turned on her heel and quickly walked out. Akira frowned deeply and walked over to talk with the group herself before her expression darkened. She walked out and pulled on her clothes, walking up to the front desk. The two had promised Hana could come with them back to their crew if she became the official nurse. Of course, Hana had agreed quickly.

Hana tilted her head and asked, "Was someone giving you trouble? Or, is it time?"

Akira nodded. "It's time to go. I hope you're packed, we're not going to wait."

Hana nodded and said, "I'll get the boat ready, too. Meet me at the docks in ten."

Akira glanced up as the doors slammed close behind Yuki and muttered, "Better make it five."

~Time skip~

Akira looked around as the trio docked near the three large ships and eyed the large castle. Hana stepped out and asked, "Which one is our ship? I'll go ahead and get settled."

Yuki simply jutted her thumb at the Kidd Pirates' ship and stalked towards the castle, muttering under her breath. It had taken them longer than expected to reach the island, due to the sudden weather changes and a few enemy ships, so Yuki was almost radiating anger. Akira was pissed off herself, but was letting her anger simmer and build inside her.

Yuki stalked towards the castle doors and Heat smiled widely when he saw the two before stepping back at the almost visible anger. He motioned towards the other crews to stay back and winced when she slammed the doors open, her chain lightly hitting against her thighs. Akira followed in suit and froze when she saw the mess littered across the floor.

Yuki began to twitch, which made a chill run down Akira's spine. Akira quickly darted over when she spotted Killer and stood behind him, peeking around his muscled arm. He blinked, still very tense, and mumbled, "Uh, why am I not on my ass?"

Yuki laced her fingers together and tucked them against her chest. Akira pointed and mumbled, "Yuki's twitching. She's ready to kill someone. Please tell me you aren't part of the reason this mess is here."

Killer shook his head and glanced up as Yuki sweetly called out Kidd's name. He shifted and mumbled, "I tried to keep it somewhat clean. Same with Hawkins. We tried."

Kidd clomped into the room and grinned widely, holding out his arm. Yuki smiled sweetly and curled her finger, motioning for him to bend down. He bent down unexpectedly, expecting a kiss. She grabbed the strap across his chest and shifted her footing before flipping him over her head and onto his ass.

He yelped in surprise and shot her a cold look before sinking back as she bent down, her eyes closed as she smiled overly sweetly at him. "I'm not going to kill you, yet. Firstly, you're going to clean this goddamned mess of a castle while I go explore the new ship, yes I noticed you had to get a new ship, Kiddles. Afterwards, I will inspect every single room, mkay? Good. Secondly, we got us an official nurse and if you treat her like you treated us when we first joined, I will cut off your other arm. Of course I noticed that, you dolt. That conversation will be in private, much later. Now," she straightened up and eyed Killer and Hawkins, "who was his accomplice to ruining this beautiful castle?"

Apoo, who had just stepped into the room, started backtracking quickly while Hawkins and Killer pointed at him. He turned to bolt away and faceplanted when a chain wrapped around his ankle, digging his nails into the floor as he was dragged over by Yuki. He gulped audibly and she held up a finger, interrupting him when he opened his mouth.

She gave him an icy look and said, "You're going to help him. I want this castle shining by the time I walk back into it."

She returned her chain to its' spot around her waist and marched out. Akira let out a breath as the door slammed shut and relaxed, saying, "You idiots better get to cleaning before she feels the urge to supervise."

Apoo darted off to start cleaning and Kidd grumbled, picking himself up. "When did she get strong enough to lift me? She's a little badass, that's for sure. And, what's up with the damned chain?"

Akira raised an eyebrow and asked, "What did you think we were doing for those six months? Pampering ourselves?" She scoffed and held her hand to Killers' chest as he moved to hug her. "Nu-uh, you're in trouble, too. While we were training, you idiots were losing limbs."

Killer slumped and mumbled, "Sorry about that. I wanted to tell you, but Kidd made me promise."

Akira waved her hand dismissively and wandered to Hawkins. "You read tarot cards, right? Mind teaching me? I've always been curious about them."

Hawkins nodded and started leading her outside. "Of course. It's nice to meet someone interested in the dark arts."

Akira shrugged and said, "Not all that voodoo mumbo jumbo, I just want to read tarot cards."

Hawkins nodded, sitting at a table and wiping off the remaining bits of food. "I can teach you, but I don't like repeating myself, understood?"

Akira nodded and sat across from him. "I'm a good student."

Hawkins nodded and started teaching her about the cards while Kidd and Apoo cleaned the castle. Killer cleaned out the kitchen and looked around for ingredients before wincing. Well, there goes his plan of cooking Akira's favorite foods. He really shouldn't have brought up the idea of their girls separating from them to train; they were hopeless without them.


	12. Idiot Tulip Part 2 (Killer/OC and Kidd/OC)

Killer took a step back at the edge of the kitchen and nodded proudly, almost smiling at the sparkle of the floors. He crossed his arms and jumped when a hand planted itself on his behind. He quickly turned, preparing to swing, when he spotted Yuki standing beside him with a wide smirk. "Glad to see you've made some progress. Anyway, I sent Heat and a few others to go grocery shopping with quite the extensive list, which means you owe me a favor."

He raised an eyebrow and asked, "And, what can I do to repay my debt?"

She slapped a list onto his chest and said, "Help Kidd make these drinks. I can't let the angry tulip know I can't be mad at him for too long. Anyway, help him make those drinks on that side, not all at once, of course, and those snacks on the other side."

He looked over it and nodded slowly. "Alright, is there anything I can do to soften up Akira?"

She scoffed and jutted her hip out, crossing her arms. "You wish. She's not gonna give up her anger so easily. She's a firework, Killer. She builds up before letting it all explode into one beautiful fiery explosion."

He chuckled softly and mumbled, "She's is quite beautiful."

She rolled her eyes and wandered off, towards the hall Apoo and Kidd were busy cleaning. She hummed softly and paused when she heard them talking. She pressed herself against the corner and tilted her ear to hear easier.

Apoo huffed as he picked trash off the floor and said, "Your girl is freaking insane, Kidd. Hot as hell, but insane as hell, too."

Kidd rolled his eyes and held out the trash bag. "Yeah, she's mine, back off."

Apoo rolled his eyes and tossed some in the bag. "She's still hot. What's up with the ears, though? They're freaking me out."

Kidd narrowed his eyes as Apoo continued bashing his girl and moved over, pinning Apoo against the wall with his metal arm. Kidd glared and lowly growled, "Shut. The. Fuck. Up. That girl is worth a whole damned lot to me. I found her at a fucking slave auction, being treated worse than shit. She is worth more than anything I could possibly give her. She's from the Mink Tribe on an island called Zou in the New World, and I'm going to take her back home to her family, where she belongs. Because she deserves more than I can give her. And as long as that beautiful, bunny-eared, cottontailed girl is under my care, I will kill whoever talks shit about her. You're lucky she hates bloodstains or else you'd be a damned splatter on the floor."

Yuki pressed her hand over her mouth and slowly sunk down to the floor. She'd never thought Kidd cared about her so much; to be willing to take her back home and even bothering to remember she didn't like bloodstains. She hugged her knees close as she felt her eyes water and pressed her eyes against her knees before quickly scrambling up and away from the hall.

Akira glanced up from paying attention to Hawkins and yelped when Yuki suddenly tackled into her, sobbing violently. Akira's eyes widened and she held Yuki close, her ears twitching worriedly. Akira rubbed her back and mumbled, "What's wrong? What happened? Do I need to kick Kidd's ass?"

Yuki shook her head quickly and shakily mumbled, "No, I just, I love him sissy! I love Kidd! I can't be mad at him anymore! I'm sorry!"

Akira flinched back some at the sudden outburst and blinked in surprise. "Um, alright? I'm glad you love him and you're not mad at him anymore, but why?"

Hawkins glanced up and said, "If I may intervene, I see an abundance of love, a blending of pleasure and oppression, and peace restored in your future, Yuki."

Yuki turned bright pink and mumbled, "Well, that settles that."

Akira nodded slightly and patted her head. "Go talk to Kidd and enjoy your abundance of love and blended pleasure and oppression. And, keep it down, please. I don't want to hear any of it."

Yuki stuck out her tongue and hopped off Akira's lap. "Yeah, I'll talk to y'all later. Thanks for the heads up, Hawkins."

Hawkins simply nodded in response and folded his cards back into their pile. Akira rolled her eyes as Yuki darted off and stretched out her back. "I do not want to be telling my sister her love predictions, like, ever. Got it, Hawkins?"

Hawkins chuckled lowly and held out his deck, facedown. "I do not control the cards, and neither will you."

Akira slumped and drew a few cards, muttering under her breath.


	13. Idiot Tulip Part 3 (Killer/OC and Kidd/OC)

Killer had been tense all day. It wasn't because of Akira, she had admitted to not being as mad at him anymore after he explained what had happened. No. It was something bigger, more menacing. He couldn't figure out what it was and it was pissing him off.

Hawkins was no help, he had said something about shadow of doom and the bringing of new life. The only thing that Killer could think of that reminded him of the bringing of new life was - no, he wouldn't think about it. He's not going to even think of that possibility.

Yuki and Kidd were active, yes, but she was careful, right? He knew Kidd was too stupid to bother using protection, but Yuki was careful, right? All that time sailing, she'd never been pregnant, so she must doing something right. At least, that was the thought keeping him from completely freaking out.

He jumped at a hand on his back and let out his breath when he saw Akira. Akira raised an eyebrow and asked, "You okay, Killer? You've been really tense all morning."

He slumped his shoulders and mumbled, "Something's wrong, I don't know what it is, but something is seriously wrong. I can feel it, Akira."

She rubbed his arm and said, "It's alright. Maybe you just need to take a break and sit down to breathe and relax."

He sighed and nodded, walking over to the dinner table that had amazingly survived Kidd and Apoo's treatment. He sat down in one of the chairs and Akira stood behind him, running her fingers along his broad shoulders to help him relax (also a part of her did enjoy his well developed muscles).

He relaxed and nearly jumped out of skin when a loud screech echoed through the castle. Akira twitched and planted her feet, preparing herself for the glomp that was soon to come. Sure enough, Yuki soon darted over and practically flew through the air to glomp Akira.

Akira chuckled softly and asked, "What's got you so excited?"

Yuki simply squealed and buzzed as she hugged Akira's shoulders tightly. Akira folded her ears over and Killer zeroed in on the pen-like object in Yuki's hand. His breathing quickened and came to a halt when Yuki finally blurted out, "I'm pregnant!"

Akira patted her sister's hand and jumped when Killer suddenly tipped forward, faceplanting on the table. She nudged Yuki off and checked on Killer, making sure he was only unconscious and not dead. She relaxed some and smoothed some of his hair back.

Yuki tilted her head and poked Killer's arm. "Uh, is he okay?"

Akira nodded and said, "Yeah, I think you might've shocked him, though."

~An hour or so later~

Killer suddenly sat up and rubbed his temples, noticing his mask was off and he had been moved into his bedroom. He leaned forward and mumbled, "Just a horrible, horrible nightmare. Kidd's not having a child with Yuki, there will not be a miniature Kidd running around."

Akira cleared her throat, announcing her presence in the chair beside his bed, and mumbled, "Actually, it wasn't a nightmare. Kidd and Yuki are having a child together. About time, honestly."

Killer groaned loudly and fell back, running his fingers through his bangs to move them out the way. "Can we go on vacation? I need a damned vacation, for about a year."

Akira simply patted his head and said, "The last time I left you alone for half of a year, you ended up getting caught up in one of Kidd's explosions. As if I'm going to leave you alone for an entire year. We'll talk about it, though."

Killer sighed in relief and nodded slightly. "Thanks, Akira. I just don't know if I can handle a second Kidd running around."

Akira nodded and patted his shoulder in understanding. One Kidd was more than enough, two would just be hell.


	14. Tsundere OC/Killer

Seraphina groaned softly and fanned herself, hiding in the shade the mast gave off. Alice tilted her head and asked, "What's wrong?"

Seraphina laid her head back on the mast and said, "It's hot as hell and I can't find any of my damned tank tops. I have three and they're gone."

Alice shrugged and plopped beside her, stretching out her legs in the sunlight. "Well, I ain't got them. They could've gotten mixed up in the laundry, but I don't know. It'd be best to ask around."

Seraphina nodded and stood, stretching out. "Yeah, I'm gonna ask around. Have fun teasing Kidd."

Alice snickered and waved her hand as Seraphina wandered off, asking around the ship for her missing articles of clothing. She didn't bother asking Kidd, figuring he had no reason to steal her clothes. She sighed and walked over to Killer.

He looked up from sharpening his blade and, noticing her annoyed look, tilted his head to the side. She plopped beside him and groaned, leaning back against the wall. "I can't find my tank tops. They've gone missing and nobody's seen them."

He nodded and felt his cheeks turn a light pink, mumbling, "I haven't seen them either."

She glanced at him and shrugged, standing back up. "I'm gonna go check my room again, maybe they got shoved under my bed or something."

He nodded and mumbled, "Yeah, good luck."

She nodded and headed inside towards her room. He waited a moment and tucked away his blades before quietly and quickly making his way to his room. He glanced around and quietly sat on his bed, pulling his mask off.

He reached under his pillow and pulled out a certain tank top before bringing it up to his nose, sighing in content at the lingering scent. In a few days, he'd have to sneak them back into her room so she could wear them again and return the scent before he could steal them again.

Seraphina sighed as she walked past Killers room, glancing at his partially-open door. She raised an eyebrow and peeked in curiously - Killer never left his door open. She blinked when she noticed two things; one, his mask was sitting on his nightstand and two, there was a familiar piece of clothing in Killer's hand.

She crossed her arms and quietly stepped in, lightly twitching as she recognized her tank top pressed against his face. She started tapping her foot against the floor and he stiffened, slowly looking up at her.

He shifted and held out her tank tops, mumbling, "I found your tank tops."

She snatched them back and looked over them, eyeing him closely. "Yeah, uh huh. And, how long were you planning on keeping them hidden."

He chuckled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck, sinking down some. "Well...."

She rolled his eyes and set her tank tops on the nightstand before shutting the door and walking over to him. He stiffened and prepared himself for an impact of a punch to the head. He blinked when she plopped into her lap and tilted his head at her, gently hugging her waist.

She pressed her back into his and crossed her arms, softly grumbling, "If you wanted my scent, ya could've just said something ya know."

He chuckled softly and held her closer, nuzzling the top of her head to hide his smile. He lightly pressed his lips to her scalp and mumbled, "Of course, my tsundere wolf."

She rolled her eyes and promptly elbowed his side. He softly grunted and mumbled, "Love ya, wolfy."

She softly grumbled a response and he chuckled softly, nuzzling closer to her. He loved his tsun-tsun wolf.


	15. Sex Aftercare Killer/OC

Seraphina sighed softly as Killer set her in the warm bath water and leaned back against it. He smiled softly and perched himself on the edge of the tub, balancing as he sat cross-legged. He rested his cheek on his hand and smiled softly as she watched him settle himself on the edge.

She laid her head back on the spot beside the faucet and sighed softly as the warm water ran over her shoulder. He hummed and mumbled, "Feels nice?"

She nodded slightly and shifted to switch sides, letting the more marked half of her neck get some of the water. She hummed softly and slowly relaxed, her shoulders moving from their tensed state. She sighed softly and gently rubbed her neck, massaging it some.

Killer moved over to sit near her and gently moved her to sit between his legs. He started massaging her neck and she sighed softly, resting her head on his leg. He shifted some and stretched out his legs to prop his feet up on the opposite edge.

She hummed softly and mumbled, "That feels even better."

He smiled softly and continued working his thumbs along the back of her neck. She relaxed and he leaned down to kiss her cheek. She smiled slightly and mumbled, "So, how are you feeling now? Better?"

He nodded and rubbed her shoulders, working the knots out of them. "I'm a lot better now. It was just all that built up frustration and then that guy at the bar and I just snapped."

She hummed slowly and closed her eyes as she relaxed. "Yeah, you sorta did, yanking me out like you did."

He nodded and mumbled, "Yeah, sorry about that. I didn't hurt you did I?"

He began rubbing the arm he had grabbed and frowned at the bruise around her wrist. She raised her hand to lightly rub his cheek and mumbled, "I'm alright, Killer, really. You worry too much. I've had worse injuries."

He sighed softly and leaned into her hand. "I know you have, but I still worry about you. I don't want you to get hurt, especially if it was my fault."

She nodded slightly and rubbed her thumb against his cheek, smiling softly as he lightly kissed her palm. "I'm okay, Killer, honestly. You didn't hurt me that bad. The most damage you've done to me was probably keeping me from walking straight for a couple of days. I'll be okay, Killer."

He nodded slightly and grabbed the rag before lathering it up and starting to wash off her shoulders and neck. He worked his way down and mumbled, "So we pretty much had a night like Kidd and Alice usually have."

She rolled her eyes and gave a snort. "Yeah, yeah, I guess so. Alright, help me up. I'm cleaned off."

He nodded and turned around before moving to stand up. She smirked and quickly grabbed his waistband, pulling him into the water with her. He let out a soft yelp and pouted at her as she snickered. She snickered and sat beside him, stretching her feet out on the rim beside his head.

He rolled his eyes and rested his cheek against his fist. "Having fun?"

She hummed and relaxed back, resting her elbows on the edge. "I am, actually. Thought I'd have a bit of fun, too."

He shook his head and relaxed back, kicking off his shoes. "As long as you're relaxing."

She waved her hand and rested her head on the side of his still-clothed leg. She hummed softly and closed her eyes. He smiled softly and mumbled, "I love you, Seraphina."

She smiled softly and peeked open an eye, mumbling, "I love you too, Killer."

He smiled and gently laced their fingers together. She gently squeezed back and closed her eye back, relaxing against him. He ran his thumb across her knuckles and chuckled softly as she slowly dozed off.

He carefully stood up and picked her up, carrying her to bed. She lightly startled as he moved her and he mumbled, "It's alright. I'm just bringing you to bed."

She nodded slightly and rubbed her eye as he sat her on the bed. He changed from his wet jeans into a pair of loose pants and grabbed one of his shirts, helping her into it. He buttoned it up and chuckled as she flopped back, softly snoring.

He gently moved her and laid down, pulling her close. He lightly kissed her forehead and relaxed, slowly dozing off himself.


	16. Infertillity Worries Crocodile/OC

Yuki sobbed softly and hugged her knees close. She couldn’t count how many times her and Crocodile had done the do, but she showed no signs of bearing a child. She knew he wanted kids, but she wasn’t showing any signs of bearing a child. She began to think she couldn’t have children and if she couldn’t have children, then he wouldn’t want her anymore. She was sure he would want a son; all men wanted a son.

Hearing a knock at the door, she jumped and quickly wiped her cheeks dry. “C-come in if it’s you, Crocodile.”

He stepped in and looked down at her, frowning at her red eyes and puffy cheeks. “What’s wrong? Did you cut yourself shaving again?”

She shook her head and sat up on the rim of the tub, draining the water out. He wrapped a towel around her and she said, “I’m just not feeling well. Tomorrow I’ll go to the doctor and make sure everything’s okay.”

He nodded and scooped her up as he picked an outfit with his sand. “That would be wise. Do you want me to join you?”

She smiled slightly and shook her head. “No, I’ll be okay. Don’t worry about me.”

He let go of her and she pulled on the nightgown and panties before curling up. He laid down beside her and pulled her close, being mindful of his hook. She rested her head on his chest and he pulled the blanket up to cover her. She nuzzled close and he gently stroked her ears. “What’s wrong with my bunny?”

She shrugged slightly and mumbled, “I’ll see what’s wrong at the doctor tomorrow.”

He nodded and rested his hand on her waist. “I’ll stay here and wait for you.”

She nodded and nuzzled close before quickly dozing off. He held her close and slowly dozed off alongside her, silently wondering what had his bunny upset.

As usual, Crocodile woke up and changed into his usual attire before waking up Yuki. “Bunny, it’s time to wake up and visit the doctor.”

She nodded slightly and sat up slowly before feeling his sand lift her up. “Are you sure you don’t want me to join you? It won’t be a problem if that’s what you’re worried about.”

She rubbed her arms and nodded slightly, mumbling, “Could you just sit in the waiting room, though?”

He frowned, but nodded slightly. “As you wish, bunny.”

She nodded and stood up to pull on some shorts and shoes. He pulled her close and the two disappeared in a swirl of sand. She clung to him and stayed still as they weaved through the streets and to the doctor. He easily pushed open the door and rematerialized in front of the receptionist. “My bunny needs to see your best doctor.”

Yuki turned pink and the receptionist quickly darted off to find the doctor. Yuki mumbled, “You didn’t have to say that.”

He shook his head and stroked her hair back, mumbling, “Only the best for my bunny. If it takes too long, I’m going back to join you. Deal?”

She nodded and leaned up to kiss his cheek. “Deal.”

The doctor opened the door and said, “Mrs. Yuki, you can come on back.”

She followed the doctor back and changed into a gown before sitting on the table. The doctor sat on a chair and asked, “So, what do I need to look at specifically?”

Yuki twisted her fingers around. “Could you check to see if I can get pregnant or not?”

The doctor nodded and said, “Of course. Lay on your back and hold your legs up.”

Yuki nodded and laid back before pulling her legs up. The doctor walked over and raised the stool before taking a small swab inside her. She turned pink and bit her lip, keeping herself from moaning at the gentle swab. The doctor pulled back and said, “I’ll have this tested right away and the results should be in in just a few short minutes.”

She nodded and straightened up, staying silent. She tugged the thin gown down some and busied herself with smoothing out the nonexistent wrinkles. Small rivers of sand began to trickle into the room and formed into Crocodile. “How are you, my bunny? Have they ran any tests yet? If they haven’t, I’m going to have a few choice words for them.”

She smiled slightly at his concern. “No, don’t do that. They’re running some tests now.”

He nodded and formed a chair to sit on. He despised sitting on those things they called chairs at the doctors’ office. Leaning back, he glanced around the room before settling on looking at his bunny. He didn’t enjoy seeing her worried like this. It made him worry about her.

The two sat in silence for a while and the doctor walked back in, faltering when Crocodile eyed her closely. She gulped slightly and said, “I have your results, Miss. Yuki.”

Crocodile narrowed his eyes. “It’s Mrs. Yuki. She’s my wife.”

The doctor nodded quickly. “Of course she is, that was my mistake. Well, the results say you can never bear your own children. I apologize, but the results were almost one hundred percent.”

Yuki slowly buried her face in her hands and felt her shoulders start to shake. Crocodile promptly wrapped her up in his coat, scooped her up, and disappeared in a swirl of sand. Reforming in their bedroom, he set her down on the bed and gently tucked her in.

Yuki sniffled softly and curled up tightly. He stroked her hair back and mumbled, "If you need anything at all, tell one of the maids. I assume you want to be alone for a while."

She nodded slightly and buried her face in a pillow. He rubbed her back with his hand and quietly left her. Biting her lip, she cried into the pillow. She simply cried until she fell asleep.  
~Few weeks later~

Yuki blankly looked through the clothes laid out on her bed before picking an outfit at random. She slowly put it on and pulled on the pair of shoes laid out with the outfit. Sitting down on the bed, she stared blankly at the floor, waiting for Crocodile to tell her when he's ready to go on the date he planned.

Glancing up when the door open, she stood up and walked over to him. She softly mumbled, "I'm ready to go."

He sighed and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Perk up, Yuki. We're going to a nice restaurant and I don't want you to look miserable."

She planted her eyes on the floor and forced a fake smile. "Of course you don't. I'm going to be your happy girl and you're going to show me off to all your fancy people and then afterward you're going back to your office to work and I'll go to bed alone. Like usual. For the past how many weeks?"

Before she could say anymore, he quickly pinned her against the wall and growled lowly. "What the hell is your problem? Are you pitying yourself that much? You know what, I can't have children of my own, but do you see me moping around like a child who lost his favorite toy? No, you don't. Now, stop it and act like the girl I fucking fell in love with."

She sunk back away from him, tears welling up in her eyes. Turning her head away, she let the tears slip down on her cheeks. Sobbing softly, she covered her eyes with the heels of her hands. Shakily, she said, "I'm sorry, Crocodile. I didn't know." Slumping her shoulders, she clutched his sleeve tightly. She quietly repeated, "I'm so sorry," before sinking down when he released her shoulders.

She hugged her knees close, sobbing into them. He crouched down and slowly pulled her into his lap. "I can't have children of my own, either. We don't even have to adopt one. We can just stay us and I'll just pamper you."

She nodded slightly and wiped her eyes quickly. "I'm sorry, Crocodile. I love you, I do. I've just always dreamed of having my own children."

He held her close and wrapped his coat around her, knowing how much she loved to wrap up in it. Leaning back, he slowly rubbed her back as she calmed down. She rubbed her eyes and mumbled, "I love you too, Crocodile."

He nodded and lightly kissed her. "Ready to go and enjoy our night together. I planned it just for us."

She smiled and nodded slightly. "That sounds really nice. Thanks for everything, Crocodile."

He nodded and helped her up before they headed out. Yuki smiled and squeezed his arm. He smirked and lit a cigar, already knowing it would be a good night.


	17. Drake x Sick OC

Alice grumbled softly and rolled to sit up, letting go of the blankets to untangle herself. She rubbed her eye and slowly stood, shivering as the cold wood pressed against her feet. She looked down at her bare feet and wiggled her toes, pouting when she remembered she had worn socks to bed but they fell off during the night.

She looked on the bed and pouted when she didn't see Drake. She grabbed a change of clothes and shrugged slightly, figuring he was already on deck. She quickly changed and sneezed softly, rubbing her nose slightly.

She grabbed her custom-made jacket and pulled it on, nuzzling the fur liner. She smiled and trotted up to the deck, shivering at the cool breeze. Looking around, she spotted Drake leaning against the wheel and walked up to him.

He glanced at her and straightened up to open an arm, inviting her to stand between himself and the wheel. "We're nearing a winter island, it' s expected to get cold. It might almost be as cold as your toes at night."

She stood in front of him and nuzzled back into him. "Sorry about my cold toes. I tried to wear socks last night, but I ended up kicking them off."

He chuckled and wrapped an arm around her waist, keeping the other on the wheel. "It's okay. You know I don't mind, bunny. I love everything about you, even your cold toes."

She giggled and slowly swayed with the motions of the ship. "Well, thank you. You're so sweet to me."

He smirked and squeezed her hip. "Of course I am. And, as much as I love you in your shorts and tank top, you should go put on something warmer. You'll get sick, I know you."

She pouted and nuzzled closer to him. "I'm warm right here, though."

He chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "Go on and change. I'll wait for you."

She puffed out her cheeks and shook her head, stomping her foot lightly. "I'm not going to change, I want to explore now."

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine, but don't pout when you get sick."

She grinned and crossed her arms proudly. He smiled at her and shook his head, hugging her close to him. It was only a matter of time before she got sick.  
~Later that day~

Alice sniffled softly and rubbed her nose, pulling the blankets up to her chin. Drake sighed and flipped over the rag on her forehead. "Uh huh, you wouldn't get sick."

She pouted and stuck out her tongue. She held onto her blanket and snuggled into it more. "I don't feel so bad. It's just a little fever and some coughing."

He rolled his eyes and kissed her temple. "Go to sleep, bun bun. I'll be here when you wake up."

She nodded and curled up on her side. "Snuggle with me, rexy?"

He chuckled softly and moved to lay beside her. "Of course I'll snuggle with you, bun bun."

She nuzzled her back into his side and hummed softly before dozing off. He pulled her close to him and dozed off into a light sleep.


	18. Law/OC Voices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: self harm

Law wandered through the sub, looking around for Alice. It wasn't unlike her to wander off on her own, but usually she would wander back to his room after a while. He had been reading one of his medical books while she stared out of the glass wall, but when he looked up hours later she was gone.

He had already checked her usual hiding places and thought where else she could be. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes to think. He twitched when he thought of one place she had been banned from and stalked towards the examination room. He quietly pushed open the door and listened closely.

He closed his eyes when he heard the faint sobbing and walked over to find her huddled in the corner with her arms bleeding from multiple cuts. He grabbed a roll of bandages and pushed his sleeves up before crouching in front of her. He held out his hand and mumbled, "You promised to stop this."

She pressed her face into her sleeve and shakily mumbled, "They came back. The thoughts came back."

He nodded and gently wrapped up her arms after wiping them off. He pulled off his sweatshirt completely and eased her arms through the sleeves before pulling it over her head. She rubbed her nose against the sleeve and he pulled the hood over her head, pressing his lips to her forehead.

She sniffled softly and shakily wrapped her arms around his neck as he moved to pick her up. He held her thighs up and took her back to his room, sitting on the bed. He leaned back against the headboard and mumbled, "I should've noticed sooner."

She shook her head some and pressed the pads of her fingers into his shoulder blades, somewhat clinging to him. She pressed her face into his shoulder and mumbled, "Not your fault."

He held her closer to him and pressed his face into her neck. "I haven't been paying attention to you recently and you've felt neglected. I'll take more time to spend with you from now on. You've already told me when your depression kicks in and it slipped my mind. It's my fault this time."

She sniffled softly and nuzzled closer to him, clinging to him tighter. "I need to start saying something when I feel bad. I'm sorry, too."

He nodded and kissed her forehead, mumbling, "Then, let's make a new promise. I promise to give you more time if you promise to tell me when you're sinking down again. I hate to see you in pain like this. Will you allow me to make you feel better?"

She tightened her grip on his shoulder blades and started shaking, making his eyes widen a fraction. Was she scared of him? What had brought this on? They had had sex multiple times before so that shouldn't be a problem for her.

As questions raced through his mind, she calmed back down and pulled away from him, leaning against the glass. She began to stare blankly out into the dark ocean and he frowned, crawling over beside her. He gently hugged her shoulders and mumbled, "Alice, tell me what's wrong. I've never gotten mad at you and I won't now."

She subconsciously began to press her hands into her thighs and let her hair fall into her face, softly mumbling, "Are you only keeping me alive for pleasure?"

He frowned deeply and pulled her to face him directly, crouching some to eye her closely. "What the hell made you think that? And why the hell are you wording it 'keeping you alive'? I'm not keeping you alive for myself, I'm your boyfriend, your lover, your significant other, whatever you want to call me."

She tried to pull away and mumbled, "I'm sorry... I just...."

He pulled her to his chest and pressed her ear against his chest, making her listen to his heart beat. "This beats for you, kitten. Whenever you hurt yourself or get hurt, this skips a beat. It hurts as you hurt. I am in love with you and my heart aches for you. I want to cure your depression and those horrid thoughts, but I don't have that power. All I can do is help you through the bad times."

She sobbed against his chest and clung tightly to him, pressing her nails into his back. She pressed closer and he pressed his face against the top of her head as tears gathered in his own eyes. He latched his hands onto her hips and held her close to him. She shakily mumbled, "I love you too, so much."

He nodded and rubbed her back, mumbling, "Let's get some sleep. It's late and I promise you won't wake up alone. I'll stay here beside you."

She nodded slightly and rubbed her eye, clinging to him as he laid back, pulling the blanket over them. He held her close and they slowly dozed off, two broken people clinging to each other as lifelines.


	19. Guardian Angeel Corazon (Law/OC)

Law quietly walked through the halls of his sub, looking around some. It was most likely dead of the night, if the silence told him anything. He wandered back towards his and Alice's room before pausing at their daughter's room. Yuki's soft giggle floated out, followed by a faint chuckle.

He stiffened and summoned Nodachi in his hand. He unsheathed the blade and quietly pushed the door open, scanning the room for intruders. He paused when he didn't see anyone and walked over to Yuki's crib. She looked up at him and giggled happily, holding up her hands.

He let out a sigh of relief and set down his sword, gently picking up Yuki. He held her against him and gently bounced her, making her giggle happily. He smiled softly and sat down in the rocking chair, slowly rocking them.

Yuki smiled up at him and he frowned when she began to reach up, grabbing the air in front of him. He looked around and tightened his hold on her. He stood up and frowned, looking around. Yuki looked up at him curiously and yawned widely.

Law lightly kissed her forehead and mumbled, "Sweet dreams, little snowflake."

He handed her a small polar bear flush and she grabbed it, hugging it close before dozing off. He smiled softly and pulled the blanket over her, gently tucking her in. He reached over to grab his sword and jumped when the mobil above Yuki's bed started turning.

He held his breath and pointed his sword at the mobil, careful enough to not slice it in half. He looked around and narrowed his eyes, looking out for any possible strings. He nearly jumped out of his skin when the door was pushed open more and sighed when Alice gave him a pointed look.

She walked over to him and gently gripped his wrist, lowering his arm. She yawned widely and mumbled, "Law, honey, it's past midnight. Come back to bed, Doflamingo's not here. We're leagues under the ocean and he doesn't even know about Yuki. We are safe. Say it with me, Law."

He sighed softly and mumbled, "We are safe. I know, Alice. Get back to bed, I was just checking on Yuki."

She gave him a look and rested her hand over his on the hilt of his sword. "Then, come to bed. She's asleep."

He nodded and quietly followed her out, leaving Yuki's door open a few inches. A soft breeze passed over Yuki, cooling her as she began pushing off her blanket, and bumping the mobil to continue its' slow movement and soft lullaby.  
~~~~Short timeskip~~~~

Law glared at the opposing crew and held his hand up when Alice moved to attack the ones in front of the pair. He glanced at her and their eyes widened when the sub rocked at a nearby canon splashed in the water. Alice quickly darted off towards Yuki's room, darting past any of them that tried to attack her.

Law softly cursed as a man charged at him, bringing his sword up to block the blow. They had resurfaced for some fresh air and an opposing crew had spotted them and started attacking the Heart Pirates. They retaliated with full force, but the opposing crew had the upperhand of their surprise attack.

At the moment, they were so caught up in the moment that it had slipped Law's mind to end the battle quickly and ensure his family's safety. Alice had come out to join the battle and taken out a few men herself before the sub violently rocked and they'd remembered Yuki inside. Yuki was playing in her room, happily playing with some of her toys.

Alice ran towards Yuki's room, sprinting at full speed. She slammed the door open to her child's room and let out a breath of relief when she saw Yuki still playing with her toys. In fact, her entire room seemed to be unaffected by the rocking and silent from the sounds of battle.

Alice walked over and crouched beside Yuki. Yuki looked up and gave a gap toothed smile. "Mama! Did you come to play?"

Alice smiled softly and sat beside Yuki, smoothing some of her curly black hair back. "Not this time. Are you okay?"

Yuki nodded rapidly and held up a doll. "I'm okay, mama. Why so quiet?"

Alice shook her head slightly and mumbled, "I don't know, baby. It's really calm in here, though. Daddy's fighting right now, so let's stay in here."

Yuki nodded and returned to playing. Alice let herself relax, gently rubbing her temples as she watched Yuki play. This was a bit odd, considering the only silent-proofed room was her and Laws'. As long as her baby was safe and not scared, she wouldn't feel the urge to worry or panic.  
~~About a year or two later~~

Law was once again wandering through the sub during another sleepless night. They had been becoming more frequent recently due to Yuki often talking to herself. It sounded like she was talking to herself, but occasionally he would catch a whisper from a deeper voice. Whenever he checked, though, he saw no one other than Yuki.

He sighed softly and paused when Yuki's door opened a bit. He quickened his pace and Yuki stepped out, holding her blanket close. Yuki looked up at Law and smiled widely, holding out her hand. Law smiled softly and gently took her hand. "What's wrong, baby girl?"

She simply smiled and tugged him into her room, saying, "Cora wants to see you."

He froze and mumbled, "What did you just say?"

She continued to smile and he slowly followed her into her room before freezing. There, sitting at the foot of Yuki's bed, with his legs crossed, Corazon sat. Yuki trotted over and climbed up on her bed, pulling the blankets over her.

Law slowly sank down to his knees and mumbled, "Cora-san..."

Corazon stood up and his form flickered as he moved. Law stared up at him and Corazon smiled widely, giving Yuki an invisible kiss on her forehead. Yuki smiled up at the tall man and looked over at Law. "This is my angel, Daddy. He says he's happy for you and sorry he couldn't help you more."

Law felt tears well up in his eyes and Corazon crouched down in front of Law, wrapping his arms around Law. Law shuddered at the chill sent across his chest and softly mumbled, "That night, when Yuki was giggling, that was you? And, during the battle, you kept her calm. And, you've been talking to her."

Corazon nodded and ran his hand against Law's back, softly smiling at the smiley tattoo there. Looks like Law remembered him smiling, just like he had hoped. He ruffled Law's hair some and Law heard him faintly say, "I had to make sure you were happy and safe. I see you're very happy, with your own family. I have to leave now, but thank you for remembering me smiling."

Law nodded slightly and felt a tear slip down his eye as Corazon fully disappeared. Yuki sat up and walked over to Law, hugging him around his neck. Law gently hugged her and pulled her closer, holding her close to him.

Yuki nuzzled close and mumbled, "Daddy? Are you sad Cora had to leave?"

He shook his head and mumbled, "No. I'm very happy. You would've had a wonderful godfather if he were alive today. Instead, you had a wonderful guardian angel."

She yawned widely and mumbled, "Did Cora love you, too?"

He gently picked her up and mumbled, "Yes, he did. But, I'll tell that story another night. Would you like to sleep with me and mommy tonight?"

She nodded sleepily and started dozing off as he carried her to his room. He carefully laid her down beside Alice and claimed the edge of the bed. He gently took Alice's hand and laced their fingers together.

She shifted some and mumbled, "Law? What's wrong?"

He simply shook his head and kissed her forehead. "Go to sleep. I'll tell you in the morning."

She smiled sleepily and cracked open an eye. "It is morning, that's the problem."

He chuckled softly and mumbled, "Sleep. I'll tell you later, I promise."

She nodded slightly and slowly dozed off. Law smiled to himself and looked at his little family. He simply hoped his parents and Lammie could see him and were as happy as Cora-san. He closed his eyes and easily dozed off for once.


	20. Corazon/OC Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Self Harm, Suicide Attempt

Corazon hummed happily and stepped out of his car, rechecking over his outfit, a nice pair of pants and a light pink button up shirt with his usual black coat. He gripped the slightly crushed flowers in his hand (a result from him falling on them several times on his way over) and reached out, knocking on the door a few times.

Glancing around, he pouted when he didn't see any movement past the curtains. He knocked again, louder this time, and sighed softly, digging in his pockets for the spare key. Eventually, he fished it out and unlocked the door, walking inside and shutting the door behind himself. It wasn't a particularly bad neighborhood, but his sweet Alice was always careful.

He leaned against the wall for support and carefully pulled his shoes off, setting them on the small rack beside the door. Alice was still home, but why didn't she come to the door? Maybe she was asleep or had her headphones in; she often didn't hear anything when she was listening to music.

He set the flowers on the kitchen counter and softly called out her name, wandering through the small home. He peeked in her bedroom and chuckled softly when he saw the bed still rumpled from the previous night; or morning, Alice had an erratic sleeping schedule. He saw the bathroom light on and smiled widely, hearing the shower running.

She wasn't expecting him, but she wouldn't mind if he interrupted her shower. He'd done it before and even though it hadn't ended as smoothly as he had hoped, they still had fun that night. He shedded his coat and dropped it on the bed, quietly pushing open the door to the bathroom.

He blinked when a small trickle of steam escaped and tilted his head when he didn't see a shadow behind the curtain. He pushed it open and his eyes widened to saucers. There was Alice, curled up under the cold stream of water with blood trickling from the multiple cuts on her arms. He jolted lightly at the cold water and quickly scooped her up in one arm, pulling out his phone with the other.

He dropped her on her bed and dialed Law's number as he searched for bandages. He ignored the grumble he heard and yelled, "Alice! She-she, get over here!"

Law ran his fingers through his hair and looked at the clock. "Cora, do you know what fucking time it is?"

Corazon fumbled as he grabbed the bandages and yelled, "She might be dead! I don't care what time it is!"

Law quickly pulled on his jacket and mumbled, "I'm on my way."

Corazon turned off his phone and surprisingly kept himself upright as he nearly ran back to the bedroom. Alice was where he had left her and he let himself breathe when he saw her chest slowly rising and falling.   
He shakily wrapped up her arms and spotted one of his missing shirts tossed on top of the dresser.

He gently lifted her upper body up and eased her arms through the sleeves, pressing his lips to her temple as she softly whimpered. He buttoned up the shirt and smiled softly as it covered her fully; he always did like seeing her in his shirts. He looked up as the front door opened and Law walked in, bag in hand.

Law set the bag down and glanced at Corazon. "Was she still bleeding when you found her?"

Corazon nodded slightly and mumbled, "Just a little bit, yes. The shower had turned ice cold by the time I got here."

Law nodded and checked over Alice's vitals. He untied the bandages and mumbled, "Some will need stitches, others won't. We're lucky. I don't think she'll flinch, but you can hold her hands down if you want."

Corazon's hands immediately went to hers and latched on, trying to keep his own from shaking. Law poured the peroxide onto her arms and she let out a small whimper, but didn't move except for a few muscle spasms. He gently wiped it away and rewrapped her arms. "My car's outside. She needs to go to the hospital."

Corazon nodded and rubbed his thumbs on the back of her hands. He moved to pick her up and Law grabbed his shoulder. "Stop, you're shaking. Stay here, scream, cry, clean up. I'll call you in the morning."

Corazon nodded slightly and let go of Alice for Law to take her. Corazon walked with Law out and watched him buckle Alice into the passengers' seat. Law leaned the seat back and glanced at Corazon, who was holding out his coat. Law took it and laid it over her lap before shutting the door.

Corazon looked down and mumbled, "I came to surprise her. I wanted her to have a fun birthday. Her sister was going to be busy all day and she doesn't have too many other friends. I was going to take her out to that nice restaurant uptown and we were going to have a movie marathon before crashing on the couch. At least, that was the plan, before I-"

Law held up his hand, interrupting his friend. "Stop. She will be okay. I will call you at a decent time after we've both gotten some sleep. If she wakes up, I'll make sure you are called first. Just, get some sleep, Cora. You're tired."

Corazon slumped and nodded slightly. "Thank you, Law. Call me when she wakes up."

Law nodded and walked over to the drivers' side, sliding it and starting the car. Corazon watched him drive off and slowly sank down to his knees, letting out a choked sob. His precious Alice was going to the hospital in the middle of the night for attempted suicide.

~~Time skip~~

Alice slowly began shifting awake and scrunched up her nose when she felt feathers brush against her nose. She tilted her head away and slowly cracked open an eye, looking around at the dimmed hospital room.   
She slowly blinked when she saw a sleeping body next to hers and leaned back some to see it was Law.

He was on his side, laying in the bed with her, and sleeping soundly for once. She frowned and looked down at herself, seeing the easily-recognizable coat laying across her and her arms properly bandaged with an IV drip in the crook of her arm. She clenched her eyes shut and pressed her head into the pillow, letting out a choked sob.

Law twitched and slowly cracked open an eye, moving to sit up. He gently brushed away her tears and mumbled, "You wanted to die. Corazon saved you. Speaking of whom, I need to call him and let him know you're awake."

Alice curled her fingers in his shirt and shook her head slightly. He pried her fingers from his shirt and she shakily mumbled, "Don't. Please."

He shook his head and moved over to sit in the chair, glancing over her heart rate as it spiked. "I promised him I would call you when you awoke. First, tell me why you did it."

She curled up and slowly wrapped her arms around herself. "I-I can't."

He took notice how her voice shook and pulled up a blank text message, handing his phone to her. She slowly took it and sniffled softly, looking up at him. He leaned back in the chair and mumbled, "Then type it. I can wait."

She nodded slightly and slowly began typing. He watched as her vitals lowered as she typed and waved the nurse out when she pushed open the door. The nurse backed out and quietly shut the door back.

After several minutes, Alice slowly set down the phone and pressed her face into the pillow in an attempt to hide. Law took his phone back and began reading over the lengthy message, his eyes slowly widening as he read it. He stood and mumbled, "I'm going to call Corazon. You need to tell how you feel. Nobody deserves to feel that alone, especially you."

Her shoulders simply shook and he closed the door as he stepped out. He saved the text and sent it out to two people; Corazon and Seraphina. He sat down and rubbed his eyes, glancing up when he smelt a cup of coffee. The nurse smiled slightly and mumbled, "You need it."

He took it and mumbled, "Thank you. Tell the others to leave this room alone, Alice needs peace."

She nodded and mumbled, "I will. We're hoping for the best for her. We understand she's special to you."

He drank some of the bitter liquid and mumbled, "She's my older brother's girlfriend. Soon to be wife, if he ever grows a pair. If something happened to her and I couldn't help, I don't know how we'd handle that."

She nodded and mumbled, "I understand. I have a cousin who has bipolar depression. She's fine most days, but others aren't as good. She's better when she has company, so a close friend of hers moved in. Corazon lives in another city, right? You could move in with her, that might help."

He shook his head and mumbled, "I can't move in with her. I'm usually on call and my schedule is too hectic to really be able to help her."

She nodded and looked up when Seraphina stormed over to Law. Law stood up and tossed away his empty cup. "She's in here. She should still be awake."

Seraphina roughly wiped at her eyes and pushed the door open, making Alice look up in shock. Seraphina stormed over and pulled Alice into a tight hug. Seraphina pressed her face to Alice's shoulder and held her sister close.

Alice gripped her shirt tightly and shakily mumbled, "I'm so sorry. I just, got so alone and my thoughts got so dark."

Seraphina shook her head and mumbled, "Don't you dare do that again. You almost died."

Alice sobbed softly and began repeating, "I'm sorry."

Seraphina began rocking Alice and Corazon slowly sank down to his knees, wrapping his arms around Alice's waist. He pressed his face into her side and sobbed softly. Alice shifted her grip o his shoulder and curled her fingers into his shirt.

The three cried together for a while and Corazon pulled away first. He rubbed his eyes and shakily said, "I'm going to move in with you. I don't want you to go through that again."

Seraphina nodded slightly and said, "I'm sorry I've been too busy. I try to talk to you when I can, you know that. I'm just so busy recently."

Alice pressed her knuckles into her eyes and mumbled, "I know that, I just get lonely and then no one answers when I call or text and then I feel alone and my thoughts get ahead of what I know. I know you're just busy or away from your phone, but then my mind says 'she doesn't want to talk to you anymore, you're annoying to her, she doesn't really love you like she says, she just wants you to go away and stop bothering her so damn much, and -"

Seraphina pulled Alice into a tight hug and mumbled, "Shut up. You shut up. I don't want you to stop bothering me. You've never bothered me. I don't know how long you've been having those thoughts, but they're going to stop one way or another. I don't care what it takes. I love you like my own sister. Stop thinking otherwise."

Alice broke down sobbing and pressed her face into Seraphina's shirt, cliinging to her tightly. Seraphina held her closer and slowly rocked her, letting Alice cling to her tightly. Alice pressed her face closer and silently promised to try to stop the thoughts that slowly became more and more progressive.


	21. Corazon/OC Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recovery, depression, self-esteem problems

Corazon unpacked Alice's clothes and set them in the dresser, smoothing them down to busy his shaking hands. He took a deep breath and carefully lit the strawberry scented candle. He inhaled and smiled slightly at the sweet smell, hopefully she would like it.

He folded the blankets back some and perked up at a faint knock on the front door. He quickly walked over and cursed when he stumbled, hitting the door head first. He grunted and smiled sheepishly at a muffled giggle.

He opened the door and smiled brightly at Alice. She covered her mouth with her hand and tried to hide her smile as he rubbed his bump. She smiled slightly and Law rolled his eyes, letting himself in.

Law set down a grocery bag on the counter and unpacked it. "Cora-san, come over here and I'll show you what to do."

Corazon waved his hand and gently took Alice's hand in his. "Come on, I'll show you your room. It's right across from mine."

Law softly sighed and Alice followed him down the hall to her room. She hummed softly at the sweet smell and smiled slightly at the sight of her things already moved over. Law kept her in the hospital for about a week and must've had Corazon move her stuff over to his place.

She set her purse on the bed and Corazon rattled off where he put all her stuff, the hall bathroom was all hers and she had free reign all over the house, but she still had her own room in case she needed some alone time. She smiled slightly and sat on the bed, holding her sleeves down in her hands.

She glanced up and mumbled, "Um, thanks, Cora. I'm, uh, really grateful."

He smiled slightly and said, "It's not a problem, really. It'll be a lot of fun, like a sleepover that never ends."

She cracked a small smile and fiddled with the pillows, rearranging them. He glanced at the fresh bandages that peeked out and she mumbled, "Law probably wants to talk to you, better do that before he gets grumpy."

He nodded and shifted closer to the doorway. "Yeah, if you need me, just yell. I'll keep my ears open."

She nodded and he shut the door partially, walking back to the kitchen where Law had laid out a few rolls of bandages, antiseptic ointment, pain killers, and a bottle of prescription medicine. Law tapped his foot impatiently and asked, "Are you done? I don't intend to sound crude, but I do have other patients that require my attention."

Corazon nodded and said, "Yeah, she's all set up. We had plenty of time to move her stuff over. What's all this for?"

Law pointed at the ointment and bandages and said, "Fresh bandages if they start looking dirty and ointment after every twelve hours or shower. Pain killers if she starts scratching at them or complaining they hurt. This is her anti-depressive medicine. She takes one, only one, every night before bed with a snack. And, I hate to say this, but please hide any and all medicine from her, along with any sharp objects. Keep an eye on her whenever possible, keep her distracted, just, please, do not let her fall back into that pit."

Corazon nodded slightly and mumbled, "Yeah, not a problem."

Law glanced up at him and said, "She'll get better. She has great friends and an even greater lover... as much as it pains for me to think of you and her like that."

Corazon rolled his eyes and looked over the prescription bottle label, reading it. "Thank you, really, Law."

Law nodded and said, "Call if you need any help with the bandages or when she starts running low on the medicine."

Corazon nodded and asked, "How long do you think it'll take for her to feel better?"

Law glanced up and softly sighed. "I don't know. This is something that'll take time. Just be there for her and don't let her forget that."

Corazon nodded and quickly hugged the shorter male. Law rolled his eyes and felt his cheeks heat up slightly as he quickly hugged him back. Corazon let him go and locked the door behind Law after he left. He took a deep breath and quickly hid the medicine, glancing up as Alice called his name. He smiled and made his way to her room, a mission forming in his mind. A mission he cheesily titled, 'Get Alice Better Again'.

~Several weeks better~

Corazon hummed happily and took the bowl of popcorn out the microwave, grinning proudly at seeing it wasn't burnt. He hummed a little tune and walked over to the bundle of blankets and pillows laid out on the floor. He carefully stepped over a pillow and Alice took the bowl from his hands.

He smiled and settled beside her, kissing her cheek. "Don't steal all of it."

She lightly pouted and stuck out her tongue childishly, tossing a piece at him. He tried to catch it in his mouth and they laughed when he missed. He smiled and picked it up, popping it in his mouth as she pressed 'Play' on the remote.

He hugged her shoulders and hummed along with her to the beginning of the Lion King. It wasn't her usual loud and proud singing, but it was still good progress in the right direction. He smiled and snagged some popcorn as they watched the movie.

Halfway into the third movie and Alice lightly elbowed his side. He jolted awake and blinked at her. "What's wrong?"

She smiled slightly and said, "You were dozing off on top of me and I need to pee."

He smiled sheepishly and moved off of her, blinking at the paused screen of Finding Nemo. He stretched out and she stood, padding to the bathroom. He softly groaned and hummed softly, fiddling with a few things.

He stood up and took the empty popcorn bowl to the sink, dropping it at a loud crash. He quickly scrambled to the bathroom and grunted when he landed face-first. He fumbled up and covered his nose with his hand as he tried the bathroom knob.

He ignored the blood on his hand and the door creaked open. He slowly peeked in and frowned at the broken glass on the floor. Alice let out a choked sob and hugged her knees tightly.

He nudged some bigger pieces out the way and crouched in front of her, holding out his hands. He softly mumbled, "Alice, please tell me what's wrong?"

She sobbed softly and laid her head back on the wall, staring up at him with puffy eyes. She blinked at him and smiled shakily before reaching over to grab some tissues. He gently grabbed her wrist and mumbled, "I'm okay. It's just a broken nose. You're more broken than I am. Where does it hurt?"

She shifted slightly and took her hand back, pointing at her temple. He nodded and kissed her temple. She blinked slightly and he smiled brightly; despite the blood running out of his nose. She let out a soft giggle and snagged some tissue, carefully dabbing his nose with it.

He smiled sheepishly and mumbled, "Yeah, fell on the way here to make sure you're okay. I know you're not, but, I'm here to help you get better, I promise. I love you, Alice."

She turned light pink and hid her smile as she carefully moved to hug him. He held her close and rubbed her back as she slowly calmed down. She glanced up at the broken mirror and smiled slightly. "Sorry about the mirror, I just needed to lash out."

He smiled and kissed her cheeks. "It's okay, it was too dirty to be cleaned anyway. Come on, we can clean up after the rest of our marathon."

She nodded and squeaked when he straightened up, scooping her up in his arms. He grinned proudly and she rolled her eyes, resting her head on his arm. She softly muttered, "Better call Law to look at your nose... and don't you dare drop me."


	22. Sick Benn (Benn/OC/Shanks)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mentioned DDLG

Yuki grinned widely and quietly creeped towards the large bed, being careful to not slip on the hardwood floors. She hid her giggle behind her hand and creeped over to where Benn lay sleeping. Usually, he would've already woken up when she opened the door to the bedroom, but it seemed like he was still asleep.

She glanced over to where Shanks was snoring and smiled widely before launching herself on top of Benn, yelling, "Bunny Bomb!"

He grunted and mumbled, "Yuki, please, get off. I'm not feeling well today."

She quickly climbed off and sat on her knees between the two, tilting her head at him curiously. Shanks shifted to lay on his side facing Benn and reached up to tug Yuki into a light kiss. She giggled softly and kept her lips sealed. "You haven't brushed your teeth yet, Papa. Go brush them and then you can have your good morning kiss."

Shanks pouted and nodded before getting up and slipping in the master bathroom. Benn coughed into his arm and grumbled softly before laying back. Yuki tilted her head and mumbled, "Are you okay, Daddy? You don't sound too good."

He gently hugged her waist and mumbled, "Daddy's okay, baby girl. I'm just not feeling good right now. I'll be better later."

She pouted and held up her pinkie finger. "Pinkie promise you'll get better."

He chuckled softly and gently laced his pinkie around hers. "I promise."

Shanks slid out of the bathroom in a pair of socks and asked, "Is Daddy sick? What're we gonna do, bunny? Daddy's sick."

Yuki pouted and said, "I don't know. What does Daddy do when we're sick?"

Shanks scooped up Yuki in his arms and said, "Oh, I don't know, bunny! We can't let Daddy be sick forever!"

Yuki softly squealed and gripped his shoulders. "I don't want Daddy to be sick forever! That'd be horrible! We couldn't play wiith Daddy anymore if he's sick!"

Benn rolled his eyes and pushed himself to sit up. "Papa, go get the headache medicine from the cabinet. Bunny, can you fix Daddy a mug of coffee? You know how Daddy likes it."

Shanks smiled and set down Yuki, lightly kissing her lips before running out, sliding in his socks. Yuki giggled and skipped to the kitchen, grabbing a mug from the cabinet. She hummed happily and carefully poured the coffee in it before carrying it back to Benn.

She set it down beside him and chirped, "Here you go, Daddy. Black, just like how you like it."

He smiled softly and patted her head. "Thank you, baby girl. You can go play now if you want. Daddy will be okay with some rest."

Shanks slid in with the bottle of medicine in his hand and said, "Papa's here. I couldn't find it in the cabinet, but I moved some stuff around."

Benn rolled his eyes and held out his hand before coughing into his fist. Yuki sunk down as she sat on the bed and Shanks patted her head before holding out two pills to Benn. "Here ya go, Daddy. Down the hatch."

Benn rolled his eyes and took the pills, swallowing them with some coffee. He leaned back against the pillows and smiled softly at Yuki. She smiled and kissed his cheek. "I'll keep Papa quiet for you, Daddy."

Benn chuckled softly and mumbled, "Thanks baby girl. I'll get some sleep and I'll feel better in no time. I promise."

She smiled and nodded before grabbing Shanks hand, lightly pulling him out. "Come on, Papa. It's time for Daddy to get his rest."

Shanks chuckled softly and quietly shut the door behind them. Benn relaxed back and pulled the blankets up, slowly dozing off into a light sleep. Yuki sat in Shanks' lap on the couch and mumbled, "Will Daddy be okay? He never gets sick."

He gently rubbed her side and kissed her temple. "Don't worry, Daddy will be fine. It's probably just a little cold. If he's still sick tomorrow, we'll make him go to the doctor."

She nodded firmly and pulled over his laptop from the end table. "I know you have work to do, Papa. I can go play in my room if I'm in your way."

He chuckled softly and shifted her to sit between his legs. "You're never in my way, bunny. I'll be done in about an hour or so and then you'll have my full attention."

She smiled and nodded, relaxing back against as he worked. He pulled up some music and played it for her, making her lightly sing along. He smiled and tapped his foot as he listened to his bunny sing.


	23. Sick Shanks (Shanks/OC)

Alice hummed softly and dabbed the wet rag against Shanks' forehead and neck. "I told you to wear more, it was cold and wet."

He pouted and stuck out his tongue. "I was fine until that blizzard hit. It's too hot, can't you take some blankets off me?"

She shook her head and said, "No, I can't. How about you go take a cool bath? That'll help you cool off and you can use my bubble bath."

He smiled slightly and moved to sit up. She pulled the blankets down and wrapped an arm around his torso. He gently gripped her waist and shakily stood up, taking a deep breath. She squeezed his side and asked, "Think you got it?"

He nodded and ruffled her hair. "I got it, bunny. Won't you help me in the bath?"

She sighed and helped him to the bathroom before leaning him against the wall to run the water. "No, Shanks. I'm going to fix you some soup and make sure no one steals it or tries to put some hot sauce in it."

He pouted and unbuttoned the rest of his shirt before shrugging it off. She straightened up and dumped in a hearty amount of bubble bath solution into the tub before turning to him. "I'll help you out of your pants, but no more than that."

He smirked and kissed her forehead, not wanting to make her sick as well. "Aww, it's nothing you haven't seen or enjoyed before, bunny."

She snapped a rag against his chest and turned around, crossing her arms. "This isn't the time for joking, Shanks. Just strip and get in the tub. I'll help wash you off after you get in the water."

He pouted and kissed the back of her ear before stripping and carefully stepping into the tub, sitting down and shivering at the cold water. "Alright, bunny, I'm in."

She glanced over and nodded firmly before stepping over and sitting on the edge of the tub. "I'll wash your back and hair, but the rest is all you. Got it?"

He nodded and twisted slightly so she could reach his back easier. "Of course, bunny."

She nodded and reached over him to grab the rag. He smirked widely and quickly wrapped his arm around her waist before pulling her into the water. She yelped and flailed for a moment, accidently smacking his head a few times. He laughed and she quickly sat up, her cheeks burning red. She glared at him and climbed out of the tub, throwing the rag onto his head. "You can wash off yourself, you damned child."

He slumped and she stalked off, heading to Benn's room with her clothes sticking to her. Benn relaxed on his bed, reading a book quietly. He glanced up when he heard faint thudding footsteps near his room, as if a small person was stomping their way to him.

He sighed and sat up as Alice slammed the door open before kicking it closed again. He took note of her wet clothes and pulled out a shirt of his. She sniffled and held up her arms, giving him the kicked bunny look.

He chuckled softly and kissed her forehead. "I'll help you, bunny."

She nodded and he peeled off her wet shirt before unclipping her bra. He slowly slid it down and looked around his room for a stray towel. She sniffled and crossed her arms over her chest, trying to hide herself.

He grabbed a towel and gently patted her dry, being careful around her breasts. He understood she didn't want that right now. He pulled his shirt over her head and gently nudged her arms through the sleeves. "What's wrong, bunny? Is Shanks being stubborn again?"

She nodded and pushed off her shorts before stepping out of them and her shoes. "Can I borrow some shorts? My undies are wet."

He chuckled softly and handed her the towel. "Dry off some more and you can wear a pair."

She smiled and turned around before quickly wrapping the towel around her waist as she dropped her panties. He grabbed a pair of boxers and handed them to her, keeping his back turned. She pulled them on and hugged him from behind, nuzzling his back.

He smiled and twisted before scooping her up and sitting down on the bed. "What's wrong, bunny? Why are you upset?"

She nuzzled close to him and mumbled, "Shanks is sick so I'm taking care of him and when I was reaching over to grab the bathcloth to help wash him off, he pulled me in the water. Why does he have to be such a big baby, Benn?"

He sighed and rubbed her back. "He's always been childish, princess. How about you stay in here for a little while? Calm down and give him time to get better. It'll be nice and I can bring you food and water."

She smiled and nuzzled close to him, relaxing almost immediately. He smiled and gently rubbed her cheek with his thumb. "Get some rest. You'll feel better after a nap."

She nodded and leaned into his hand, closing her eyes. He continued to rub her cheek and smiled softly when he felt her breathing even into sleep. He carefully got out of bed and headed to his captain's room.

He knocked twice and stepped in when he didn't hear anything. Shanks sat on Alice's side of the bed, hugging one of her pillows with a towel draped over his head, looking absolutely pathetic.

Benn sighed and sat down beside Shanks. "You pissed her off and embarrassed her, you know."

Shanks nodded, sniffling slightly. "I was playing around with her. She was really tense and needed to relax. I thought if we took a bath together she'd relax and have fun. I didn't mean to make her mad."

Benn nodded and patted his shoulder. "How about you focus on getting better and then set up a nice date for her? We've still got some ham down in the freezer, you can cook that for her. We can stop at an island and you two can have the `ship to yourselves."

Shanks nodded and moved to lay back, pulling the blankets up. Benn sighed and tucked him in. "You're such a child, captain. If I didn't know better I'd think Luffy was my captain."

Shanks huffed and pulled Alice's pillow close, breathing in her scent. "Don't be so cruel to your ill captain."

Benn rolled his eyes and stood up. "Until you get better, Alice is hiding. I won't tell you where, but she's hiding from you. I'll fish her out when we dock."

Shanks nodded and his expression softened. "Please tell her I'm sorry, Benn. I was only trying to help her relax."

Benn sighed and patted his head. "I will, Shanks, I will. You just focus on getting better."

Shanks nodded and nuzzled the pillow before dozing off.  
~~~A few days later~~~

Benn smiled at Alice and gently nudged her awake from her midday nap. "Wakey, wakey, bun bun."

She hugged his pillow and mumbled softly, slowly cracking open an eye. "Did we dock somewhere already?"

He nodded and gently moved her to sit up. "Yes and we're going to get off the ship for a while. Go to the kitchen and fix yourself something to eat. You're typically hungry after a nap, if I remember correctly."

She smiled slightly and slowly stood up, stretching out her stiff limbs. "You're correct, as always. Thanks for helping me hide out, Benn."

He smiled and hugged her waist, pulling him close to her. "My only payment is a kiss from my favorite bunny."

She giggled and hugged his neck. "I'm your only bunny."

He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist habitually. She leaned up and kissed him fully, holding onto his shoulders. He hummed softly and held her close, deepening the kiss.

She moaned softly and pulled him closer, pressing her chest against his. He smirked and explored the familiar territory before pulling back. He panted softly and gently kissed the dark marks on her neck. "I should go before the other miss me. Do you need anything?"

She shook her head slightly and blinked a few times to clear the haze. "No, I'm good. Just get the usuals."

He nodded and set her down before heading out. She smiled to herself and followed him part the way before heading to the kitchen. She blinked when she saw two perfectly-cooked grilled cheese sandwiches on a table and looked around before sitting in the chair.

She looked around the plate some and smiled when she saw a flower and note beside the plate. She picked up the items and tucked the flower behind her ear before reading the note; For my sweet bunny, a cheesey snack.

She giggled and started eating before blinking when she tasted meat in her sandwich. Leaning back, she carefully opened the sandwich and smiled when she saw pieces of ham cooked into the sandwich.

She hummed happily and swung her feet, eating the sandwich. She stood up and stretched out, patting her stomach. Wandering out, she hummed to herself and looked around. The ship felt empty and desolate when the crew landed on an island, even Yasopp and Lucky Roo were off the ship.

She tapped her chin and looked around, making sure the ship was empty before heading down to Shanks' room. He had the most of her clothes in his room, including her bikini. She hummed to herself and looked around for Shanks before changing into her bikini and pulling one of Shanks' shirt over it, leaving it unbuttoned.

She trotted back up to the deck and walked over to her usual spot beside the umbrella before laying out a towel. She sat down on it and pulled off the shirt, setting it beside her before laying down. She closed her eyes and relaxed back, soaking up the sun.

She slowly dozed off and Shanks carefully poked his head out. He chuckled softly when he saw her relaxing in the sun and quietly moved a small table to a sunnier spot before wiping it down and placing a table cloth over it. He smiled slightly and set down two chairs before heading back into the kitchen to start cooking.

Alice shifted when she saw the sun setting. She sat up and leaned against the post holding up the umbrella, smiling at the pretty shades. After a few minutes, she felt a cool chill and pulled the shirt back over her. Faintly smelling food, she sniffed softly and stood up, pulling the shirt on before buttoning up completely.

Smiling at the still-low dip, she hopped down the steps and blinked when she saw Shanks standing beside a candle-lit dinner. He smiled softly and held out his hand. "I know it's not particularly fancy, but it's an apology. You were worried about me and I acted like a child."

She took his hand and squeezed it tight. "I'm okay now. I just needed time to relax and stop worrying so much. You don't get sick that often, Shanks, so I got really worried."

He nodded and let go of her hand to pull out a chair. "Well, I made you dinner. I hope ham and macaroni and cheese will suffice."

She smiled and sat down before he pushed her back in. She waited for him to sit down and fixed her plate. "Can I assume we're drinking rum?"

He chuckled and nodded. "I pulled out the good rum and fixed you one of your fruity drinks. I hope I didn't put too much rum in yours."

She giggled and sipped some. "It's still good. Now, let's dig in."

He nodded and the pair started eating. Alice hummed happily and swung her feet, eating until her stomach felt like it was bulging out. She patted her stomach and leaned back against her chair.

He smiled and stood, holding out his hand. "Think I can get a dance from my stuffed bunny?"

She smiled and took his hand, standing up. "I believe you can, but we have no music."

He shrugged and pulled her close, wrapping his arm around her waist. She smiled and gently hugged his shoulders. He smiled and rested his forehead against hers. "That's okay. We can dance without music."

She hummed and lightly kissed him. "I believe you have officially apologized by now, Shanks."

He grinned and said, "Then am I allowed to tell you that you look quite sexy in my shirt and almost nothing under it?"

She smiled and mumbled, "Well, thank you. I figured you wouldn't mind if I borrowed one of your shirts."

He hummed softly and looked down her borrowed shirt, smirking at the clear view. "I don't mind one bit, but I believe it would be better on the floor."

She smirked and pulled back, slipping down below deck. "If you want that sight, you'd better come before it disappears."

He grinned widely and blew out the candle before darting after her.


	24. Benn/OC Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda depressing

Alice stared stiffly as she stared at the ceiling, focusing on one spot to avoid looking around. She sucked in a breath as the door opened ad tightened her grip on her blanket as she heard heavy footsteps walk   
towards her. She sunk down some at the dark shadow and clenched her eyes shut when her bedside lamp was turned on.

She rubbed her eyes and glanced up when she felt the bed dip. Benn smiled tiredly at her and gently eased his fingers through her hair. She smiled slightly and leaned into his touch, letting her shoulders relax.

He lightly kissed her temple and mumbled, "Good morning, babygirl. Did you have a bad dream again?"

She shrugged slightly and mumbled, "Can I just be Alice today? Not feeling up to being babygirl."

He smiled softly and set his coffee mug down on the nightstand before laying down beside her, facing her. "Alright, Alice, do you feel up to anything today?"

She managed a slight smile and mumbled, "Not really. Just feel blank."

He nodded and tucked her hair back, attempting to smooth it down as it poofed back into place. "That's okay. How about a video game? I'll go get your slashers if you want."

She shook her head and mumbled, "No, you don't have to. I don't really wanna do anything today."

He smiled slightly and lightly kissed her forehead. "Well, are you up to sitting in the living room with me? Robin's at work today and I'm off, so you have my full attention."

She lightly squeezed his hand where it rested on her cheek and mumbled, "I think I can manage that."

He nodded and sat up before pulling her into his arms, easily lifting her and her burrito of blankets. He adjusted his grip on her and carefully grabbed his coffee mug, turning off the lamp. He carried her to the living room and set her down on the couch before kissing her forehead.

She smiled and settled down, resting her head on the cushion against the arm. He gently squeezed her hand and mumbled, "Do you want something to eat or drink?"

She shifted in her spot and mumbled, "Not really."

He hummed softly and mumbled, "It's okay. I'll find something for you to eat."

She nodded slightly and mumbled, "Alright, thanks."

He kissed her temple and straightened up, walking over to put in one of her movies. He made sure it played and continued to the kitchen, chuckling softly when he felt eyes staring at his backside. At least her wandering eyes weren't in a rut.

Alice smiled slightly and watched the movie, relaxing into her warm blankets. She absolutely loved those gray sweatpants he wore around the house; loose on his hips and usually shirtless to show off that delicious V. She hummed softly in appreciation and nuzzled into the blanket, leaving her eyes to watch the movie.

Benn softly hummed to himself as he cooked the french toast and let it sit for a moment to grab the jar of Nutella out of the cabinet. Pulling down a plate, he set the french toast on it before spreading a hearty amount of Nutella and drizzling a bit of syrup across the slices. He thought to himself for a moment and softly sighed before sprinkling some mini chocolate chips on the french toast.

He fixed a glass of apple juice and carried them to Alice. He set them on the side table and helped her sit up before helping her free her arms from the blankets. She briefly smiled in thanks and blinked when she   
saw the plate. He lightly ruffled her hair and sat beside her, taking his mug.

She looked at him and asked, "Are you sure? This is, uh, a lot of sugar Benny."

He chuckled softly and said, "Yes it's for you. I'm still going to spoil you, especially if you're feeling bad. I don't like seeing you down, Alice. I want you to be happy... even if it means sugarfying you."

She smiled and mumbled, "Thanks a lot. I'll be okay, just after a while is all."

He nodded and kissed her temple, hugging her shoulders. "You'll be alright. Take your time. Just eat your breakfast before it goes cold."

She nodded and started eating, humming happily at the sweetness. He smiled softly and played with her hair some, bouncing some of her curls. She giggled softly and sipped her juice, relaxing back as she finished eating.

She set the plate on the table after she finished and relaxed into his side, nuzzling close. He smiled softly and hugged her close, rubbing her arm. She hummed softly and relaxed into him, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

He smiled and mumbled, "It'll be alright. I'll make sure of it."

She nodded and nuzzled close, letting out a heavy breath. She softly mumbled, "Thank you."


	25. Benn/OC Aftercare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DDLG

Alice jerked slightly when she felt Benn press his lips to her cheek and her chest started heaving in soft gasps. He untied her hands and gently guided them around his neck before slowly pulling off the blindfold. 

She slowly blinked up at him and he gently picked her up, holding her to his chest. She buried her face in his shoulder and glanced up when he carried her to the bathroom.

He gently squeezed her thigh and eased her into the warm water, pulling her arms from his neck. She smiled shakily up at him and he smiled softly in return, gently guiding her to lean back against the tub. He sat   
on the edge of the tub and she blinked slightly when she noticed he had pulled on a pair of gray sweatpants.

He dipped the cup in the water and carefully slicked her hair back as he rinsed it out. "Are you okay, babygirl? How are you feeling?"

She shrugged slightly and closed her eyes as some water dribbled in her face. "'m okay. Just, sore and, uh, sorta detached."

He nodded and mumbled, "You'll feel better soon. Do you want some bubbles?"

She nodded slightly and mumbled, "Please."

He kissed her temple and grabbed the large bottle, dumping in some before reaching down to swish around the water, stirring up the bubbles. She smiled slightly and slowly lifted her hand, gathering up some bubbles in her hands. He chuckled softly as she blew them in his direction and wiped them off where they had landed on him.

He smiled and mumbled, "Let's get you cleaned off, babygirl. Close your eyes for Daddy."

She nodded slightly and sat up some, closing her eyes and loosely hugging her knees. He grabbed her shampoo and squirted some on his palm before gently washing out her hair, lightly scratching her scalp. She hummed softly and tilted her head back when he scratched behind her ears, a smile growing on her face.

He chuckled softly and grabbed the cup, rinsing out her hair. "I should call you kitten with the way you like being scratched behind your ears."

She softly giggled and mumbled, "I can be your kitten too, Daddy."

He hummed softly and combed his fingers through her hair. "We'll talk to Mommy about it when she gets back from her trip."

She nodded slightly and mumbled, "That's a good plan, Daddy."

He nodded and lathered up her sponge before washing her off, gently easing over the bruises and marks. He frowned slightly at the bruises on her hips and thighs and she looked up at him, smiling softly. She lightly cupped his cheek and mumbled, "It's okay, Daddy. Don't hurt no more."

He nodded slightly and rinsed her off before unplugging the drain, mumbling, "Well, I'm still going to make sure my babygirl is feeling better. Now, come here. Let's get you dried off and Daddy will go heat up some dino nuggets for babygirl to eat."

She smiled slightly and mumbled, "With ketchup. Wanna play with them."

He chuckled and grabbed a towel to dry her off with. "Of course you do. Can I assume the ketchup will be their blood?"

She nodded and held up her arms so he could dry her off and pull one of his shirts over her head, letting it drape around her. He kissed her forehead and pulled a pair of panties on her, wrapping an arm around her waist to get them over her bum. She loosely wrapped her arms around his shoulders and he lifted her, guiding her legs around his waist.

She nuzzled his neck and hummed softly, breathing in his scent. She softly mumbled, "Daddy took a shower."

He nodded and mumbled, "Yes, Daddy did, while babygirl was passed out. You didn't sleep for very long. Daddy wanted to clean up his babygirl, so she wouldnt feel all sticky when she would wake up."

She smiled slightly and leaned back against the cabinets when he set her down on the counter. "I feel better now, Daddy. Just hungry."

He smiled and pulled the bag of dino nuggets out the freezer, setting a few out on the plate. "Is this enough?"

She hummed and said, "More rexies. Gotta have more rexies."

He chuckled softly and looked in the bag, finding a few more t-rexes. "Alright, babygirl, these are the last rexies."

She pouted and crossed her arms, puffing out her cheeks and muttering, "Need a bag of nothing but rexies."

He set the plate in the microwave and nodded. "I know you do, babygirl. Don't worry, we'll get more dino nuggets for you the next trip to the grocery store."

She smiled and mumbled, "Okay, Daddy."

He loosely held her hips and kissed her forehead. "Does babygirl want something to drink?"

She shifted and mumbled, "Can I have some coke?"

He smiled and mumbled, "Of course you can. Bendy straw?"

She nodded and he pulled away to fix her a glass as the microwave beeped. She reached over to open it and took the glass from him, sipping the straw. He smiled at her and set the plate beside her, setting the ketchup out.

She smiled at him and set the glass down as he fixed himself a sandwich. She waited for the nuggets to cool and ate, biting off some of their heads and making sound effects as she ate. He chuckled softly and leaned against the counter beside her, eating his sandwich.

She hummed softly when she finished and lean against him, resting her head on his shoulder. He chuckled softly and hugged her waist. "Wanna watch a movie? Or, go to bed?"

She smiled and mumbled, "Can we watch Aristocats?"

He nodded and picked her up, carrying her to the living room. He set her on the couch and kissed her forehead before putting the movie in. She tugged the blanket over her lap and nuzzling into the cushions.

He smiled at her and sat down beside her, pulling her into his lap. She sat sideways in his lap and he cradled her to him. He held her close and she smiled softly, relaxing into him. He rubbed her arm and smiled softly as she sang along to the songs.

He raised an eyebrow when she didn't sing along to 'Everybody Wants to be a Cat' and smiled softly when he saw she had dozed off. He tucked her close to him and stretched out across the couch. He smiled softly and relaxed back, softly humming along to the music despite himself. He'd seen the movies so many times he couldn't help himself anymore.


End file.
